A Shinobis Creed
by Carrots123
Summary: AU. A different beginning. A different life. A different end. Naruto Uzumaki is the last of his people in a war torn world. Victorious and yet defeated, he stands alone, only to find himself saved by the Fantastic Four. With a new life, how will the Marvel Universe survive the coming storm that is, Naruto Uzumaki? Who knows. Powerful/Smart NarutoxHarem. Eventually Godlike Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shinobi's Creed**

**Chapter 1: Free from the Negative Zone**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

{Different Language} – Note that if someone speaks in a different language and the person of who's perspective it is doesn't understand what is being said, this will appear.

**"Demon Speech."**

**_'Demon Thought.'_**

"Sentient Blade Speech."

_"Techniques/Spells."_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

This alternate dimension was odd. Naruto really didn't know what to think of this place. It was neither hospitable nor welcoming. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Everything from the environment to the inhabitants of this dimension seemed to live for one purpose only, to kill the weak.

A dog eat dog world.

To Naruto, this was nothing new. His home world had been filled with a constant fight to survive against Shinobi of enemy villages and in his case a fight to survive against the villagers belonging to his home village. He had been fighting constantly since the day he was born and after fighting the goddess, Kaguya and her loyal 'son' who had orchestrated the entire Shinobi history, he had thought that he would be finally done.

However, that had not been the case.

Instead, he had found himself here, in this dimension fighting against hordes of strange creatures all commanded by the big, bad Alpha monster, Annihlus. He had met and fought against the creature on numerous occasions and it was safe to say it was like fighting against a smarter and more skilled Kaguya, who actually understood how to utilise the power at their fingertips. A very dangerous opponent that had been the cause of more near death experiences in these past few years in this dimension, than the whole seventeen years he spent in the Elemental Nations.

Sighing, Naruto leaned back onto the rock formation he was sat on, his hands locked behind his head as he looked up at the sky. His former ANBU outfit was ripped in numerous places and was only barely passable as clothing with numerous holes and tears in place. The armoured breastplate, vambraces and greaves where dented and the cloak he wore was barely hanging on by a thread. But despite that he ignored the harsh biting wind that nipped at his skin.

Beside him, what looked to be a bandaged blade was laid there, it's handle resting on his chest and a blue glow surrounding it that flowed slowly into Naruto as he looked up at the sky. One thing he had noticed while being here, besides the hostile environment and the murderous denizens, was that the sky was very odd.

Odd in the way that it was difficult to tell night from day, difficult as in it was impossible to tell from which one day blended into another.

As a trained Shinobi and one of the best, if not the single greatest Shinobi to live, period, was that he had created a very effective internal clock. In fact, he had spent well over a year spying on Demon Country, a place in which there was only a few short hours of daylight and for the rest, purely darkness. And despite that, Naruto had been able to keep track of the days due to his internal clock.

However, well into what was his third year here in this dimension, Naruto had found that he could no longer tell one day from the next and as a Shinobi, this was terrifying. Despite their profession relying on them being able to quickly adapt to certain situations, Shinobi were still creatures of habit, it was coping mechanism.

Kakashi Hatake, his former sensei and ANBU Commander would always be found reading porn in his free time and turn up three hours late to anything but the most important of things, for example: ANBU missions, briefings with the Hokage, etc.

Maito Gai, his former Taijutsu teacher could always be found training himself into the ground at the Team 10 Training Ground or challenging Kakashi to one of their many strange, but engaging challenges.

However, the one thing they all took for granted, was their ability to keep track of the days, even when their was no clock, no sun or moon to help them, their bodies had been trained, specifically ANBU to wake up at a certain time and to sleep at a certain time. Of course, they could ignore such urges that their body had been trained to crave with Soldiers Pills and Ration Bars, especially when fighting. But each ANBU Shinobi required at least three to four hours of sleep a day to function at maximum efficiency, to ignore such sleeping patterns was detrimental.

Luckily for Naruto, with his jailor he had been able to go for days on end without food or sleep to work at maximum efficiency. Yet afterwards, he would crash badly. It was something he had been trained to build up a resistance against said side affects, but now it was nothing more than a last resort. The human body, no matter how advanced was not built to perform at that high of a level for that long without proper sustenance.

That didn't change that he too had built up a sleeping pattern to help keep him at top shape. With Kurama and Samehada at his side, he had been able to completely ignore the lack of food, both providing him with Chakra and Samehada even providing him a number of her scales a day – edible and nutritious, but not very tasty or healthy – while Naruto provided her with enough Chakra to replace said scales. As well as not dying to ensure that Kurama didn't either, neither of them knowing what would happen to the giant fox in this world and not wanting to find out.

The three had a very symbiotic relationship and despite their differences at the start, all had come to rely on each other.

However, despite this companionship, Naruto had still been unable to fully recover his sleeping pattern. Whereas before he had required no more than one to two hours of sleep a day, now he needed more. The harsh environment of this dimension, coupled with the constant fights against Annihlus and his soldiers exhausted Naruto to the point that he needed more sleep. Not to recover physically, his healing factor took care of that, but mentally.

And it was starting to take its toll.

Well, starting was a kind way of putting it. This process of slowly turning Naruto insane had been starting the moment his internal clock had disappeared and his amount of sleep had took a nose dive to one to two hours of sleep a week, instead of a day. However, it did not change the fact that Naruto was going insane and probably would have done so already, had it not been for his own stubborn nature as well as having Kurama and Samehada at his side.

**"Oi, Baka! You sensing this?" **Grumbling, Naruto slowly opened his eyes which he had closed to catch up on some much needed sleep.

_'What is it, Kurama?'_ Naruto asked while slowly reaching round to grip hold of Samehada's handle and cracked his neck. He looked around the nearby area, a safe zone he had found and was in fact the place he and Annihlus had fought for the first time. It seems that Annihlus first attempt at killing Naruto and failing had made him declare this zone off limits to his soldiers. Either that or, it was so out of the way that none of Annihlus's soldiers passed by this area. Whatever the reason, he didn't pass up on securing this place with as many Fuinjutsu barriers as he could.

Not much mind you, unlike his parents, his skills in Fuinjutsu was limited to only a few barrier techniques and the basics. He could have possibly gone further, but by that point he had been drafted into ANBU and his time was better spent learning more combat oriented skills.

Still, there was no denying that his was one of his safe havens, but even then, the main problem was getting to it which was the problem and Annihlus was dead set on ending his existence as soon as possible.

That and he could never spend more than a few hours in a certain place before having to move again. Otherwise, Annihlus's soldiers could and would surround him. They may not have much in the way of intelligence, but they could sniff out a person from a mile away and sadly, he had never learned how to suppress his scent with Fuinjutsu and there was nothing around that could actually mask his scent either.

**"Stop being lazy and spread your senses out."** Kurama snapped, and Naruto huffed at his grouchy jailor. Despite them being on more friendly terms, what with the recent events taking place in the last ten years, there was still some issues to sort out. Kurama wasn't too trusting of humans after what they had done to him and Naruto was just a little wary of Kurama's past reputation.

Despite most of Kurama's rampages being caused by humans doing something stupid, there were still times when Kurama would destroy villages and towns filled with civilians who had done nothing. Most of those weren't even Shinobi villages or part of a country where a Shinobi village was stationed and he still destroyed them.

Still, enemies could become allies when the situation called for it and it's safe to say that they had been forced to put aside their differences on more than one occasion.

_'Bite me, you grouchy old fox!'_ Naruto shot back while slowly extending his senses out. One thing he had noticed was that the environment of this dimension was so hostile and harsh, that most of the life that could have existed was killed. In fact the only living things here were a part of Annihlus's regime and even then, some weren't even alive and seemed to be something similar to his clones.

Not alive, but sentient.

So sensing the life around him through _Senjutsu_ and _Senjutsu_ in general was completely off limits. This had meant that he had to learn how to pick out enemy signatures through different means and that's where Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions came in.

Whatever some of Annihlus's soldiers were, whether they were alive or not, they all exuded a great deal of anger and rage. Making it very easy to pick them out and in most cases, it was far more effective than _Senjutsu_. The latter picked up every bit of life, no matter how small in the nearby area, while the former only picked up those with sentient life such as humanoid creatures and animals. Making it very easy to tell which were hostile.

However, the downside was that it required a great deal of Chakra to use and for someone like Naruto, where Chakra demands were negligent, it was still a steep price. So for the most part, he allowed Kurama – the virtual ball of limitless Chakra – to sense for negative emotions while Naruto kept his other senses active.

"Naruto-kun, Kurama-kun, now is not the time for your usual antics." Samehada's rough, yet feminine voice sounded in Naruto's mind, stopping the two boys from arguing any further. While she was the weakest of the trio, there was no denying that in the years they had spent together, both Naruto and Kurama had a healthy amount of fear of angering Samehada. "Whatever is going on, is more important than your little dick measuring contest. Agreed?"

_'Yea, Same-chan.'_ Naruto got to his feet, his eyes panning over the area as he gathered the required amount of chakra.

**"Tch, whatever."** Kurama huffed, while no doubt dropping his head into his paws as he sulked, though he would never describe it as sulking. **"Just make sure to wake me if it's Annihlus, maybe I'll get to watch him kick your ass before deciding to come save you, again."**

Gritting his teeth at the insult, while knowing that even with Samehada's help, Naruto was no match for Annihlus without Kurama. It was when all three worked together that they had managed to fight evenly against Annihlus in their previous battles. Individually, all three would lose quite easily, but together they were far stronger.

_'I'm picking up, over a hundred of Annihlus's soldiers already engaged against four people.'_ He took a few moments to focus on the emotions of the four people. There was anger, annoyance, fear and sadness, but nothing like Annihlus's soldiers. Whoever those four were, they were not of this dimension or had been very well hidden._ 'Wait, I'm picking up reinforcements moving in on that location.'_

"How many?" Samehada, her form wriggling with interest.

_'I'd wager between four hundred and five hundred.'_ He whistled at the number. '_Whoever they are, Annihlus isn't joking around.'_

**"Hmph, of course not." **Kurama interjected with his own opinion. **"After failing to kill to a weakling like you for the hundredth time, of course he'd treat every one else as a major threat."**

Ignoring Kurama, Samehada tapped her handle against Naruto's head. "Will they survive?"

Naruto took a few moments to analyse what was going on before finally coming to an opinion. _'No, they won't. Whoever they are, they're good. What they lack in individual power they more than make up for in teamwork, but even that will not be enough to survive the incoming swarm.'_

Opening his eyes, Naruto gathered chakra into his legs and pushed off, the ground cracking beneath his feet. "I thought you had stopped trying to play the hero, why are you rushing to help them?" Samehada asked.

_'I'm not doing this to play the role of a hero.'_ Naruto replied calmly as he amplified his physical speed to its utmost limits with chakra. _'I'm doing this because it will make Annihlus look weak to his followers and the four fighting against him could prove to be good allies.'_

"But-"

**"Leave the ningen be, Samehada."** Kurama cut off the sentient blade. **"If he wants to risk his life playing the hero and is too dumb to admit it, then let him do it. It doesn't matter to me."**

Samehada wriggled on Naruto's back who tried to ignore the angered movements of his sword. "It does matter!" She snarled and Naruto winced slightly, noticing the tell tale signs of his swords hidden anger rising to the surface.

_'Same-chan, it's alright.' _Naruto soothed as he jumped off a cliff. '_Lets just focus on the enemy coming up.'_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Susan Storm, also known throughout the world as the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four grunted as she strained to keep up the shield between her and her teammate, Reed Richards. The many denizens of the Negative Zone slammed and tore at the barrier with murderous intent, all for the single goal of tearing them apart, limb from limb.

She had long since grown used to such assaults and feelings of her enemies. Fighting and surviving the likes of Galactus had made her skin a little thicker than most. Unlike when she first started out the whole hero business with the rest of the Fantastic Four, she didn't shake in fear and struggle with the most simplest of battle tactics. She was no longer a wallflower like some testosterone filled guys would like to believe.

Now she was a hardened warrior, a hero to many and she no longer feared mad beasts such as those pounding on her shield.

Even so, that did not mean she couldn't struggle against them.

Oh no, she had and was still struggling in every battle she fought. Each time their old enemies came back stronger and better or new and stronger enemies appeared. Every battle was an uphill struggle that had caused her powers to grow exponentially in strength and they were still growing.

However, even with such strength at her fingertips, the number of creatures tearing and slamming into her shield was taking its toll as her beautiful face scrunched up in concentration. A bead of sweat falling down her cheek as she struggled to keep up the barrier.

Outside the barrier, she could hear the sounds of Ben Grimm, also known as the Thing charging his way through large swaths of soldiers. His great strength and physical durability no doubt proving to be an excellent counter against their numbers. She could even see his large, stone fists punching a large portion of the creatures pounding at her shield away.

Something she was extremely thankful for as it meant that the strain was no longer as great.

"Yahoo!" A male voice screamed out in the air, and she looked up to see her brother, Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch flying through the air, his form coated in fire as he released large swaths of brilliant orange flames upon the creatures on the ground.

And as the seconds ticked by, slowly the number of creatures dwindled down until none remained. The field that acted as their battleground, quiet and littered with the beaten and charred bodies of the denizens of the Negative Zone.

Releasing the shield with a sigh of relief, Susan stretched her arms above her head and turned to look at the two men walking towards her. The largest and burliest of the two was of course, Ben Grimm. His form compromising entirely of orange rock that was compacted and shaped into the form of a man, the only thing keeping his more 'private' parts hidden was a pair of, blue spandex shorts.

Next to him was what many women would call a handsome young man, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a cocksure grin on his face. His form covered in a similarly designed spandex suit to that of Ben. This was Johnny Storm, her playboy of a brother.

"Thanks for the help, Ben." She thanked her large friend who shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face.

"Don't mention it, Susan." Ben replied while looking around attentively, ensuring there were no more enemies around. Johnny meanwhile, moved up and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"What are teammates for, big sis?" The blonde replied with a smirk on his face. "We're always here to help pick up the slack of our teammates." He teased and Susan shot him a deadpan look that only made his smile widen.

"Last I checked, I was thanking Ben, not you." She shrugged off his arm and turned away, hearing the outraged cry from her brother and the rumbling laugh of Ben as they followed behind her towards the final member of their team and their leader, Reed Richards also known as Mr. Fantastic.

Much like the rest of them, he had been affected by the cosmic radiation that gave Ben his physical deformity, superhuman strength and durability, Johnny his pyrokinetic powers and her, her telekinetic ones. Reed however, had been given the ability to stretch his body beyond human norms and while many would look upon this ability and see it as unimpressive, Reed had coupled it with his vast intellect to become a truly dangerous individual to face.

However, none of that mattered right now.

"How long until you've fixed it, Reed?" Susan asked shortly, a frown on her face as she came to a stop before a relatively handsome man with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a blue spandex suit as he was currently working on a small metal contraption.

Without in sparing her a look, Reed replied. "Nearly done, Susan. Just got to add a few finishes touches and I'll be done. Whatever Annihlus attempted to do with this, he failed completely and I've have to practically make a full repair."

"Yea, well you might want to hurry up." Johnny spoke up from behind them, neither he nor Ben wanting to get involved in an argument between Reed and Susan. The two having had many in the past few weeks over their current relationship problems. "Because I think, Annihlus is losing patience."

Both Susan and Reed turned around and looked to where Johnny and Ben were looking.

And there they saw a huge swarm of creatures charging towards them. They could see hundreds flying through the sky and just as many rushing along the floor, kicking up a huge dust cloud as they did so.

"Shit!" Reed cursed. "Guys I need you to hold them off for as long as you can!"

"Hold them off!" Susan almost screamed as she turned to face her team leader. Whatever he expected of them, he couldn't possibly expect them to hold off that many. All four of them could fight off Annihlus and a number of his soldiers. Hell, her, Ben and Johnny by working together had managed to defeat well over a hundred single handedly. But that number paled in comparison to what was charging towards them.

"Susan, leave it." Ben called out as he placed one hand on her shoulder. "We'll let you shout at Reed all you want later, but right now, me, you and Johnny need to find a way to hold them off long enough for Reed to finish the repairs. Then we can get out of here."

"Yea, that's gonna be easy said than done, rocky." Johnny replied. "Flame on!" He shouted as his body was once again covered in flames. Meanwhile, Ben grunted in annoyance and got into a ready stance beside the flaming pretty boy, Susan taking up the rear behind them, her hands glowing blue in preparation.

_'Reed, you better fix that machine because if I die, I'll kill you myself.'_ She snarled internally while getting ready to cast her most powerful barrier around the team. The plan was simple and one they had used before.

Susan would cast her most powerful barrier that would cause the enemy to exhaust themselves trying to break it. Then it was a matter of what happened first. Either Susan would tire, the barrier would break or the enemy would tire. Either way, it would give the Fantastic Four enough time to figure out some way to defeat their opponent. And it also had the added effect of allowing Ben and Johnny time to recover.

However, there was a downside.

Their greatest mind was currently preoccupied on fixing their ride home. While none of them were dumb, Susan herself been a very smart woman and a scientist with a brain that could go up against the best of them, Reed was just too smart. He was like many people said, a modern day Leonardo DaVinci. The sheer breadth of his talents knew no bounds, everything he put his mind too was easily achievable.

Now, with him preoccupied it was up to Susan to fill in the large gap left behind and she would do her absolute best to do so.

Yet, she had no need.

She much like everyone else seemed to have noticed the arrival of a new figure.

It was kind of hard not to considering the fact that he was glowing a deep red, almost like he was on fire. The figure, a man she could just make out from this distance jumped off the cliff and into the large swarm of creatures and released a large wave of thick, red liquid-like substance and it was when she watched that same liquid cause the creatures to burn and melt, she realised that it was not fire, but lava that covered the man.

"Who the hell is that?" Johnny asked, summing up Susan's thoughts perfectly.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

With a grin, Naruto formed the necessary hand seals and then puffed out his chest, taking in the necessary amount of Chakra. _"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu (Lava Style: Melting Apparition Technique)."_ From his mouth he released a large flow of lava that fell down from the sky.

The amount of chakra put into the technique he just used was more than most Jonin could produce and it showed. Whereas the normal technique released a small amount of lava that would cover a small group of people. The amount of chakra he used released such great quantities of lava that it spread out over a 50 metre radius and fell down upon the soldiers of Annihlus like rain.

One thing he had learned in his time here, was that the denizens where vulnerable to lava. Their hardened skin couldn't cope with the heat lava produced and so, it melted through the outer shell quite quickly and then continued on to melt their internal organs.

It's why whenever fighting a battle against Annihlus and his soldiers, he used his _Yōton: Chakra Modo (Lava Style: Chakra Mode)_ which coated his body in lava. It made every strike extremely dangerous as it packed the power of a normal lava technique in one. Perfect for dealing with creatures with a weakness to heat.

However, a downside to this technique was that he had to avoid touching Samehada as she too, could not cope with the heat this form produced. It meant that he would struggle to use her chakra replenishing abilities and would have to rely on his own reserves. Thankfully he had another source of chakra living inside him that could help deal with that problem.

Landing on the ground in a roll, he shot forwards straight into the thick of the army. His form a virtual whirlwind of destruction.

Every punch and kick caved in portions of their shell and left behind some lava to burn them. Each movement seamlessly and flawlessly flowed into the next as he tore through hundreds of soldiers in an instant.

Using one creatures face as a platform, Naruto jumped into the air while forming the ram seal. _"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation)."_ From his mouth a wave of flames were released and engulfed over a hundred creatures in an instant, burning them to ash before they could even mount a proper defence.

Landing, on the ground he had to dodge numerous creatures, their clawed hands swiping at the area his body once inhabited. From an outside perspective it almost looked like he was about to be overwhelmed, but that was far from the truth.

_'Man, this is more boring than I remember._' Naruto moaned internally, as he parried numerous claws and lashed out with a powerful punch that killed the creature instantly.

**"Indeed."** Kurama grunted in agreement before released a yawn. **"Finding the weakness of these creatures has made these fights almost laughably easy to win. Perhaps you should-"**

_'Not a chance.' _Naruto reprimanded Kurama firmly as he performed spinning hock-kick that turned into a flawless flip that got him out of a dog pile. '_If I start doing that once, then I'll do it again and again. I can't afford that in this world, especially with Annihlus still out there.'_

Kurama sniffed in disdain and closed his eyes. **"It's not my problem anyway. As long as you don't die then you can do what you wish."**

_'Whatever you say, you grouchy old fox.'_ Naruto then completely seperated his mind from his body. It was a little trick that Kakashi had taught him upon entering ANBU. A Shinobi was most dangerous when their body could fight without the brain directing it. This meant that while their body instinctively kept them alive, they were also studying their opponent and figuring out all there little weaknesses.

The force that had once numbered over five hundred was just barely over three hundred now. A quarter where up in the sky – those few that had avoided his starting technique as well as his fire technique – and the rest where all foot troops.

Smirking, Naruto allowed one of the creatures to hit him. The creature was a big brute and carried a great deal of strength that was seen when Naruto was sent flying backwards through the air. However, this was all part of the plan.

While midair, he flawlessly backflipped so that he landed upon his feet, all the while running through a long series of hand seals. Eventually he came to a stop and his chest puffed out. _"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique)."_ Normally water techniques would be useless in this dimension.

The harsh environment having wiped out nearly all water molecules in the air, hell appearing here it had taken both Kurama and Samehada to use their chakra to heal Naruto as he gradually adapted his body to this new dimensions air. Still it had left him poisoned and his blood stream held a level of toxicity that just wasn't healthy.

Still, without water molecules in the air and none on the ground, Naruto had to find the next best source of water.

Himself.

Normally this was very dangerous and a life threatening for any Shinobi. Most _Suiton (Water Style)_ users drew in the water molecules from the air subconsciously and then mixed that with chakra to produce water. Only the Nidaime, Tobirama Senju had been able to outwardly manipulate the water molecules from the surrounding air without having to first draw them into his body.

With no water molecules in the air, this meant that Naruto had to draw the necessary water from his own body and then mix it with almost four times the necessary amount of chakra just to produce the amount of water he needed.

It was four times as costly and the gains were not enough, normally.

From Naruto's mouth burst a tidal wave of water that rushed over the area. It was cool and made some of the still boiling magma to turn to stone. And the creatures of Annihlus's soldiers did not escape unscathed.

Some where drowned in an instant, others had their bodies crushed just because of the sheer force of water and others found themselves knocked and then trapped into some of the boiling magma that soon turned to stone and then they drowned. It had been devastating, but compared to some of the things Naruto had once been able to do, it was nowhere near as great.

Still, it was but the start of his combination.

As those creatures still alive after the technique, wadded through the water, struggling to fight the current of water as they tried to kill the blonde. Those in the air continued unimpeded.

As one came rushing at Naruto, he grabbed hold of its wings, that burned under his lava hand and allowed it to carry him off into the air just as his other hand finished it second set of hand seals. _"Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder)."_

Thrusting one hand out, lightning burst out jumping from flying creature to flying creature like a circuit. Each one screeching in pain as their hard shells only receiving scorch marks, but there insides rupturing under the lightning technique. Then as the bodies dropped from the sky, still crackling with electricity, the water acted as a perfect conductor.

More screeches echoed throughout the area as the wing Naruto was holding onto finally melted and the two individuals plummeted to the ground below.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

None of them could believe what they were seeing, it was hard to believe. If it wasn't for the fact that they were seeing it, they wouldn't even have thought if possible for a single man to wipe out a force numbering well over half a thousand soldiers with what looked to be relative ease.

Like he had done so before.

They of course knew that there were powerful individuals out in the universe. Having faced individuals like Annihlus and Galactus, it was something they were very aware of, more so than most.

However, it wasn't just that that shocked them into silence as they watched the brutal efficient display of skill they had ever seen from a single fighter ever.

It was his powers.

Lava manipulation, fire manipulation, water manipulation and lightning manipulation. Not to mention what looked to be enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability and stamina. It was safe to say they were a little shocked at the breadth of his powers and his control over them as well.

Then they saw him, walking towards them, a large sword strapped to his back. Having no longer been coated in lava and slowly walking towards them, they could actually make out some of his features.

Every inch of him seemed coated in dirt and grime, yet he stood tall. Walking towards them with shoulders set and a swagger to his step that belayed a great deal of confidence and self-assurance. A large sword was strapped to his back that looked to be even bigger than him in length and yet, there was no sign of struggling under its weight, giving credence to their belief of his enhanced strength.

However, the most striking features where his blonde hair, that despite matted with grease, grime and flakes of red that looked like dried blood – probably his own considering that soldiers of Annihlus didn't have red blood – it still shines brightly. He then had what looked to be three whisker like marks upon his angular and chiselled cheeks.

But the most striking, where his bright blue eyes that almost shined in what little light shined upon them. And those eyes told a story, every inch of him did.

They told a story of a life filled with sacrifice, hardship, loss, death and regret. Yet they also told the story of a man who had constantly faced a challenge with his head held high and risen stronger. They told the story a soldier.

It was Susan that came forwards first to meet the man, Ben and Johnny hesitantly following behind her, still unsure of the allegiance of the man that had so easily massacred hundreds in a matter of a few minutes.

As Susan drew closer, she took note of his apparel that did little to hide his muscled and well-toned figure, instead it seemed to enhance it. And he was handsome, not in the pretty boy way with her brother and not in the average, comely way of her former boyfriend, Reed. But he was handsome, wild and almost feral in a way that to her surprise, was very appealing to look at.

Drawing in closer, she came to a stop in front of her fellow blonde who did the same. "Hello." She greeted with a smile on her face, one she used to always put people at ease. "I'm Susan Storm, this is Ben Grimm'" she indicated to Ben who gave a similar smile, the blonde looked the rock man up and down and then gave a smirk.

Ben himself noted the look in the blondes eyes, a cautious, yet calculating look that had tried to deem whether he could win or not. Obviously, Ben had been deemed weaker and he simply returned the blondes smirk with one of his own, it seems like this guy actually might be interesting.

"This is my brother Johnny Storm." Then she indicated to Johnny who gave a little wave and a grin. The blonde himself tilted his head to one side and unsurely, gave a wave back as if unused to doing so.

"And that other there is our team leader, Reed Richards." Susan jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and the blonde looked over to see Reed bent over and still working on his machine. "And we're the Fantastic Four." Susan smiled once more and as the man tilted his head in what looked to be confusion, Ben noted that his sword hand was wriggling.

'I don't know what that says about me when what looks to be a living sword doesn't shock me anymore.' Ben sighed and crossed his arms, though was careful when he noted the blonde tense up at the sudden movement.

Susan stepped forward and the man turned to look at her once more and both Ben and Johnny took note of the way his eyes trailed up and down her body. It made them both a little wary as they knew that women, especially beautiful ones like Susan where pretty much non-existent in the Negative Zone and the spandex outfit she wore, did very little in hiding her figure.

"Can you tell us your name?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes slightly at her, but it was not out of anger or annoyance, but once again, confusion. {Eh, Storm-san, I don't understand what you're saying. All I got out of that was that you and the blonde share the same first name and the big guy is called Grimm. By the way, your parents must not have been very imaginative, either that or they were trying to be edgy.}

This time, the three members of the Fantastic Four were confused, having not got anything out of that besides two things. Susan and Johnny's last name as well as Bens.

"Eh, sis." Johnny got all three of their attentions as they looked to the pretty boy. "Pretty sure he doesn't speak our language. Know which one it could be?" He then fidgeted lightly on his feet as he avoided looking at the piercing gaze of his fellow blonde male.

Susan studied what the blonde had said and had barely understood but a few words. It was a mix of modern day Japanese, Chinese and a few other languages and to be honest, she had only been able to pick up a few things. Partly that he didn't understand and something about Ben's last name and his parents.

"No, my name is Susan." She tried to get the names of their groups down first as a starting point. "Johnny, Ben, Reed." She pointed to each person individually and the blonde took a few moments to try and figure out what she meant, she could tell when he did by the way his eyes creased in understanding and he embarrassedly scratched the back of his head with a weak chuckle.

{Ah, my bad.} He chuckled and pointed to each member as he said their names. {Sushan, Johnny, Ben, Red.} Ben and Johnny nodded their head.

"Su-san, Re-ed." Susan continued, pronouncing the names slower as to help the blonde understand what the proper pronunciation was.

{Su-san?} The only female of the Fantastic Four nodded her head with a smile and then he tried to pronounce the next name. {Re-ed. Susan, Reed, Johnny, Ben.} He pronounced the name a few more times as to get used to them before pointing to himself. {Uzumaki Naruto.}

"Uzumaki or Naruto?" Susan asked, sticking to short and simple sentences as to at least try to help both of them understand what was being said. And to also work out whether he was saying his last name first or last.

{Naruto.} By the smile on Naruto's face, he had understood what she was trying to do.

"Naruto." Susan tried once more and as Ben and Johnny looked as the newcomer and their only female member had a very basic conversation, they moved off towards Reed.

"So what'd you think about Naruto?" Johnny asked as he looked back at his sister who seemed to have a permanent smile upon her face, she seemed to be having fun with their little basic conversation.

"Physically? About seventeen I'd say, but he acts older. Unless he was a child soldier I'd say a war veteran and I'd reckon it was a nasty one." Ben thought over what he had picked up from Naruto. He actually was interested in learning where he had come from, especially considering he was definitely a soldier and a young one.

"How bad we talking, do you think?" Johnny asked. He may not have a reputation for being the smartest tool in the box, especially when compared to his sister and Reed, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that war changed people and sometimes for the worse. He was just looking out for his sister who he had noticed seemed to be at least slightly attracted to the newcomer despite how messy and dirty he looked, not to mention the smell.

"No idea." Ben shrugged. "Just enough to make him extremely wary of everyone and everything around him."

Johnny snorted and waved his arms around him at the barren wasteland of the Negative Zone. "Think that might just be this shithole." There was a few moments of silence before Johnny broke it. "And mentally?"

"Paranoid, calculating and I'd say he's probably been running on fight or flight instinct for however long he's been in the Negative Zone for." Nodding his head, Johnny quietened down as they came to a stop in front of Reed. "How long now, Reed? I don't really want to be here any longer than we have to."

"I'm in agreement here, Reed. Annihlus knows where here and he already sent out a large force to take us out." Reed didn't look up from his work as Ben informed him of this.

Shaking his hand slightly as it got zapped by some electricity, Reed finally looked up and took note of only his two male members. "Where's Susan? Did you guys manage to beat them?"

Ben shook his head. "Nah, that would be the new guy, Naruto. Susan's over there with him, he doesn't speak English so she's trying to get some measure of what he does speak. Some mix of modern Japanese and Chinese with other languages as well." Reed looked up and noticed Susan laughing as Naruto made some weird hand gestures as he tried to explain whatever it was he was explaining through a game of charades. He would admit to feeling jealous as he watched the smile on Susan's face.

"Yea, you should have seen it." Johnny spoke up, stealing Reed's attention. "He came out of nowhere covered head to toe in lava and just tore through Annihlus's soldiers like they were nothing."

Reed's eyes narrowed once more as he looked at the blonde speaking with Susan and then turned back to his work.

"Hey!" Susan called as she and Naruto pulled up to the group. "How long have we got until we can get out of here?" Reed called out one minute as Naruto looked over to see what it was exactly that he was working on.

"And done!" Reed exclaimed after a few more minutes, admittedly it took him a bit longer than it should have, but that was partly due to allowing his jealousy getting the better of him. While he and Susan broke up over a month ago due to him apparently spending more time in the lab than with her, he still loved Susan and he wasn't oblivious to her attraction to the newcomer. "Let's go home."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

{And this will be your room while you stay with us.} Susan opened the door to small room, nothing huge and quiet Spartan in layout. A simple cupboard, bed and desktop table. It had been one of the rooms they had commissioned built with building in case of times here they came across friendly individuals in the Negative Zone. However, sadly that number could be counted on one hand.

Naruto stepped forward into the room and looked around in wonder. It was no larger than his old bedroom, yet the style and appliances were more modern and seemed to be more high tech than what he was used.

Even the lighting was of a higher grade than the lighting of his world, which had been pretty basic. Then again, he wasn't exactly technologically savvy. Communication in ANBU had rarely been done through radio like it had for Genin, Chūnin and Jonin and had instead relied upon Hand Signals to convey orders and information. It was much more effective and far less likely for communications to be hacked.

{I hope you like it.} Naruto turned to look at Susan and while he still didn't understand what she was saying he got the basis of what she was trying to convey. Giving her a smile, he bowed as a sign of respect.

Susan smiled and after giving her goodbyes, a wave and one last smile, she left leaving Naruto alone in his new room.

Once the door had closed, his smile dropped and his eyes spanned over the room, scanning for hidden cameras. He didn't know how advanced this world was in terms to technology, but if he was to take the comparison between his world's lights and this new worlds one, then it was safe to say they had also developed cameras, which had started to hit the mainstream of the Shinobi world just after the Kyūbi attack when he was born.

"It seems like the rooms clean, I'm sensing no one watching us either." Naruto nodded his head at Samehada's words and moved across the second door of his room, the one that didn't lead out into the corridor he had just come from. He pushed it open and looked at the sparkling clean bathroom fit with a shower, bath, toilet and sink. Much like his bedroom, it lacked any personal flair or design, instead sticking to a plain design that would allow the resident to customise it however he wished.

_'What'd you guys think?'_ Naruto asked his two partners curiously, quickly stripping himself out of his dirty and tattered clothes and stepping into the cold shower that was slowly heating up, filling the room with a thin layer of steam.

**"Of what?"** Kurama returned as Naruto simply stood under the shower, enjoying the feelings of years worth of dirt, grease, sweat, blood and grime washing off his body. Parts of it would take some serious scrubbing to be fully clean. Right now however, he simply wanted to enjoy the feeling of the warm water on his body.

_'This world. The people that helped us.'_

Samehada, who was currently lounging on the floor of the bathroom, enjoying the steamy air of the bathroom to the one in his bedroom, wriggled to life. "I think they're good people, not many would simply invite a person who massacred an entire army single-handedly to their home world like they did. As for the world, I think it's very different to our original one. No ones knows of who you are, what we are and most of all, what we can do? A perfect place to have a peaceful life, without having to fight anymore."

**"Bah, no fighting, what kind of life would that be."** Kurama spat out, always hating Naruto and Samehada's dream of living a peaceful life without having to fight for their lives anymore. Well, Samehada simply didn't want her favourite wielder to spend his entire life fighting to survive, when he should be enjoying a peaceful life. She was very maternal that way.

_'A good one.'_ Naruto thought with a smile as he ran one hand through his hair. He had always wanted to give up fighting, ever since he had met the love of his life, sadly the Fourth Shinobi War came about and she was taken from him. Then when the war had finally ended, only he lived, everyone else having been killed in his fight against Kaguya and he had been stuck in that strange dimension, fighting against Annihlus for years straight after.

Kurama grunted with disdain. **"You may want to enjoy a life of peace, but I don't. Where's my opinion and feelings in this little dream of yours? This is meant to be a partnership correct, that's how it works?"**

Naruto and even Samehada stopped moving at that.

Kurama was right and they knew it. When Naruto had first fought Kurama for the right to use his chakra, he had won. However, Kurama had not been completely willing in this and it was only when fighting against both Madara and Sasuke that the two had to put aside their differences and worked together. And they did that by fighting one another once again, Kurama's idea of a test to prove that Naruto was worthy.

Thankfully, any chakra used in his mindscape did not relate to the outside world otherwise he would have been exhausted before the main fight had begun. Then there was the matter of time. A battle between Kurama and Naruto had lasted well over an hour in his mindscape. Luckily for the Shinobi Nations, time moved quicker in his mindscape so that barely an instant had gone by.

So, as to avoid constantly having to battle his jailor for their chakra, Naruto, Samehada and Kurama had come to an agreement. They would work together to survive and would not inhibit another persons desires unless it completely went against another's.

In return, chakra would be shared freely between the three without any tests to prove that they were worthy. This part was more aimed at Kurama than Samehada and Naruto, but if had served its purpose.

"Kurama, let Naruto have this." Samehada's voice was no different to usual, rough and grating, yet distinctly female as her tone almost gained a begging like tint to it. "He, above all else has proven himself time and time again in battle, through good times and bad, Naruto has always accommodated to you. Let him live the rest of his life in peace, he above all else deserves it."

There was silence from all three, before Kurama growled. **"Fine, but don't expect me to like it."** Naruto released a sigh, before a small, but more genuine smile came across his face.

_'Thank you, Kurama.' _His gratitude was sincere and honest.

Yet despite that, Kurama simply huffed and let all of his dissatisfaction to this deal show. "Whatever, ningen." The Kyūbi released a loud yawn. **"Don't expect to hear anything from me for a while, I'll be sleeping until the moment you realise that no matter how much you try, you'll never be able to stop fighting. And then I'll be there to tell you 'I told you so.'"**

Naruto and Samehada ignored the grouchy old fox as silence descended upon the trio with the only sound they were able to hear, being the sound of the water running through the shower.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

While Susan was taking up Naruto to see his room as well as to give him a basic tour of the essential rooms, the rest of the Fantastic Four moved to the kitchen. All of them hungry and intent on satisfying themselves on some good old food.

While one of Reed's many robot inventions worked on cooking the food they were so desperate for, the inventor himself turned to look at the door that led to the upstairs area of the Baxter Building. He couldn't hear Susan anymore and he would not lie, that worried him.

"Reed, you alright?" Ben asked as he sat down in the reinforced chair across from Reed, specifically designed to withstand Ben's increased body mass and weight.

"Yea." Reed replied unsurely, but then he took one more look up the stairs before shaking his head. "Actually, not really." He turned back to face Ben. "Are you sure we can trust this, Naruto? I mean what do we actually know about him? His name? Are we even sure Naruto is his name, all we have to go on is what he tells us and how can we be sure what he tells us is the truth?"

Ben face became grim as he looked at his long time friend. "How can we trust anything that anyone says?" Reed had no answer. "We can't, we just have to trust them and I admit, that you do have a point. We know nothing about Naruto, but you as well as I should know that you can't judge a guy just based off speculation."

"I know." Reed nodded his head in agreement. "I just don't trust a guy that comes out of nowhere and takes out hundreds of Annihlus's soldiers single handedly in the space of few minutes. It would take the combined might and genius of us all to repeat that feat and it would take us far longer than he did. Not to mention the powers you described him having, power like that just isn't gained without sacrifice."

Ben nodded his. "There's no denying that, but think about it. What if Naruto is a guy like me, a soldier who simply wants to do the right thing. With all that power, would that be such a bad thing?"

"Let's just face it, stretch." Johnny sat down at the table with a six pack of beer pulled from the fridge, each of the three men pulling out one separately. "While what you said may be part of the reason you don't trust, Naruto. The main thing you don't trust about him, is his intentions towards my sister and my sisters intentions towards him."

Reed said nothing and sat in silence, though his grip around his can did tighten.

"Look, I'm not gonna say that anything may come of those two, for all we know, Susan may simply just be doing this to get you jealous," what went unsaid was the fact that Susan would never stoop that low. "But maybe something does, you just have to face facts, you and Susan, that's done for now. Perhaps in the future you can get back together, but what I think my sister needs is space and time."

"He's right for once, Reed." Johnny glared at Ben for that little insult. "You and Susan had a lot in common and when your relationship started, you both would spend a lot of time in the lab together. You complimented each other, but eventually one of you wanted more and the other was content with how things were and so something had to eventually give up, it just so happened to be your relationship."

Johnny slurped his on his beer while leaning against the table. "He's right, I mean I remember going out with this girl once. We'd spend a lot of time in the bedroom just having sex, but when we tried to do anything outside of that, it just didn't work out. Our relationship only worked on a physical level."

Both Ben and Reed looked at Johnny incredulously who after a few moments took note of their expressions.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ben and Reed both said while Johnny looked between the two in confusion. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders and went back to sipping on his beer.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

With a yawn, Naruto stepped into the kitchen while massaging his temples. Say what you will about the benefits of being able to mass produce clones of one selves and gain their knowledge once they dispel, the headache that came as an after affect was not pleasant in the slightest.

Thankfully he had a grumpy fox living inside of him that actively enhanced his healing factor, thus allowing him to produce a hundred times the normal clones of an average Jonin and dispel them without causing his brain to fry. It was very useful in allowing him to speak the language this country he lived in, English. Or a version of English that was apparently called, American-English.

He hadn't delved much into the history of this world, but he had picked up on a few things here and there. Nothing concrete and nowhere near enough to put him at ease, but he would much rather be able to speak, read and write the language than no the history of the world.

Thankfully Susan and he - after a few minutes of trying to figure out what she was asking for on his part – managed to create two alphabets. One for his and one for hers. Once that had done, he had been able to make some headway on learning the language of this world.

Unluckily for him, there were numerous, but English seemed to be one of the more well-known and spoken languages in the world and it was the main language spoken in the country he was currently in, the United Stares of America. His clones, over a hundred had managed to learn how to read and write the language in the space of a seven hours, but he was limited in what he could speak.

Though he did reckon that if he continued the same tonight, then he would be able to fluently read and write in the language. However, speaking the language would simply take practise and familiarisation with the words and sentences.

"Morning, Naruto." He looked up from the plate of food he had slowly been eating – having been cooked and prepared for him by a robot of all things. 'The technology of this world is really advanced.' He thought as Susan entered the kitchen with a smile.

"Morning, Susan." He pronounced the world slowly and Susan looked at him in shock before she flashed him a smile. As she did so he took in her form that was currently clad in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Conservative, but did little to hide the killer figure she had and it was a figure he had took plenty of notice of yesterday. Thankfully Samehada was not around and still upstairs in his room asleep otherwise she'd be hitting him upside the head for perving on one of their hosts.

Susan sat down across from him and it was only then he realised that she had said something to him. "I sorry?" Outwardly he looked apologetic and he was, but inwardly he berated himself for getting lost in thought. He was a Shinobi dammit, he was supposed to be aware of everything and everyone around him.

"I was congratulating you on how quickly you've learned our language. It's a bit basic and broken, buts it a massive improvement." He smiled in thanks and nodded his head, just as Susan's own bowl of cereal was placed before her. "So how did you do it, I'm curious?"

"What?"

"How did you learn to speak our language so quickly?"

Naruto gained a look of understanding before a smirk appeared on his face, a smirk that told her he was going to do something mischievous. Then Susan let out a yelp as a hand landed on her shoulder having been caught unawares and off guard.

She spun around to see who it was, but when she that there was nothing there she turned around to ask Naruto if he had seen who it was, only to come face to face with two Naruto's. By the grin on his face, Naruto had done it on purpose and using her telekinetic abilities, smacked both upside the head. She was very limited in what shapes she could mould her abilities in to, but as long as it was circular or something similar she was capable of doing it quite easily. It was one of the reason she was limited to defensive roles, but she could be offensive as well.

However, as soon as both Naruto's heads jerked slightly, one disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"What that?" Naruto asked generally curious as he looked at Susan with an eager look in his eyes.

Susan smirked and around her hands what looked like a glowing blue shield appeared. And Naruto looked at it curiously and then prodded the shield, only for his finger to be unable to pass through.

"A shield?" He prodded it a few more times before Susan let it disappear.

"Sort of, yea." Naruto nodded his head and leaned back into his seat. "So you can also make clones of yourself? What else can you do with your powers because I've not met many people with such a wide range of abilities."

"With Chakra? A lot." Naruto grinned and Susan decided she quite liked the boyish look, though she really hoped he was older than he looked. Not that age was really much of a problem, but it would be a bit awkward for a twenty-four year old woman to be attracted to a seventeen year old man. Because there was no way she could describe Naruto as anything, but a man.

"Chakra?" Susan tested the word. "Is that your power? What is it?" She could remember some sort of Asian culture that believed in a internal source of energy called Chakra. Much like Chi or something like that.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yea. Chakra, mix of spiritual and physical energies. Allow me to control elements and other things. Everyone on my old world able to use it."

"Everyone?" She couldn't even begin to imagine a world where everyone could use powers similar to Naruto. Especially if they were as capable fighters as Naruto, just imagining what a world would be like, daily let alone the wars made goosebumps appear on her skin. "They could all use chakra like you did, fight like you?"

"No. Only Shinobi of village." Naruto stretched back into his seat and a another, more cocky smirk appeared on his face. "Me, unique. Trained from young age to defend village."

"You were a child soldier." Susan said sadly and Naruto gave her a nod, an understanding look upon his face. He didn't much of this world, but he did know that child soldiers in this world were pretty much non-existent and those that trained child soldiers were seen as scum and barbaric.

Susan herself could barely even begin to imagine the life Naruto must have lived. Child soldiers were looked down upon and those looking to train children from a young age were seen as criminals of the worst sort. Up there with murderers, simply because they were stripping the child of their innocence, taking away a child's ability to think for themselves and to make their own choices. After all, child soldiers were done for the simple purpose of making soldiers who would kill without question and die without complaint. Trained to be loyal to a single person or group and no one else.

"Why?" Both Susan and Naruto looked to see Ben stepping into the kitchen with a hard look upon his face. "Why were you trained from a young age to be a soldier? Surely if Shinobi had the ability to use powers like you then there must have been no need to train children from a young age. So why?"

"Ben-"

Ben shook his head. "I need to hear this Susan." He then looked back to Naruto, he did not hold Naruto accountable nor did he see him as the villain. But he knew what a child soldier represented, fighting and killing was all they knew. So he needed to make sure, make sure that Naruto was going to snap at any moment. "So why?"

Naruto sat quietly for a few moments as if not going to answer, before he released a sigh of defeat. "There nine beasts in my world. Bijū, Tailed Beasts." He translated for both Ben and Susan. "Nine creatures made of pure Chakra. Shukaku the Ichibi, One Tails." He raised one finger.

"Matabi the Nibi, Two Tails. Isobu the Sanbi, Three Tails. Son Gokū the Yonbi, Four Tails. Kokuō the Gobi, Five Tails. Saiken the Rokubi, Six Tails. Chōmei the Nanabi, Seven Tails. Gyūki the Hachibi, Eight Tails. And strongest of all Kurama the Kyūbi, Nine Tails." He listed off each of the Bijū and while doing so lifted an additional finger.

"Each had power to destroy armies alone." Naruto continued as Susan and Ben listened. "Shinobi learn to harness Bijū power by sealing in a baby called, Jinchūriki, Human Sacrifice." He pointed his finger at himself and neither knew what to say.

"When born, Kyūbi attacked village. Village leader, Yondaime Hokage, my father sealed Kyūbi in me and meant to be hero." His smile became sardonic and wistful. "Village lost many in fight against Kyūbi, so they turned hatred to next best thing."

"You." Ben finished and Naruto nodded.

There was silence that descended upon the three of them. Neither Susan or Ben able to say anything. Both feeling great pity for what Naruto had to go through, yet from the looks of things did not want it. Ben and even Susan to a lesser extent could sympathise with that. In their years of fighting, had suffered hardships that would make people pity them. However, they never wanted any, they had overcome their hardships and were in the past. No point pitying them for something that in the past.

"They took you to be trained to protect yourself didn't they?" Susan asked for clarification.

The look on Naruto's face told them that that was not the only reason. "Yes and no. Yes, I need protection from villagers because of Kyūbi. But Jinchūriki weapons for village. The best and strongest. One man armies."

"So you were taken out of your village not only for your protection, but also because you were being trained to be your villages ultimate weapon against your enemies?" Naruto nodded his head and Ben did the same, his face contemplating.

Naruto sat on his chair looking from both Susan to Ben. He could see that Susan was going to force him to leave, she actually seemed more dead set on keeping him here, which was fine by him. If it meant he got to look at her and be in her presence more often then he would take it. Ben on the other hand, Naruto didn't know what to expect from the walking, talking pile of rocks.

"Fancy a spar?" Ben finally asked with his face twisting into a challenging smirk and Naruto's face morphed into one also.

"Sure, big guy." Naruto stood up and followed Ben down to the training room while Susan looked at the two in confusion.

Eventually she just shook her head and followed after them. _'Boys will be boys I guess.'_ She thought exasperatedly. Honestly confused on how they had gotten to this point, but glad they had. She didn't really have the heart to send Naruto back to the Negative Zone, which they would have had to have done if it had been revealed he was a threat. She was glad to see that Ben was at least willing to let him stay.

**A/N: So another story and it's a Marvel and Naruto one. Now I'm just going to say that Naruto's upbringing is very different than the canon Naruto, which you will have already gathered from the last part of the chapter and earlier hints throughout the chapter. This won't be the only difference as you'll see that neither Naruto nor Kurama have the greatest relationships with one another. They respect each other's strength, but like stated. Kurama hates that he is stuck inside another human and Naruto isn't a fan of Kurama's favourite past time, destroying villages and people inside them.**

**As a result, Samehada who is much like an older sister to Naruto in this story, does have to play mediator between the two as you've already probably figured out. However, that's not to say Naruto and Kurama hate each other. No, they've spent years fighting beside one another and years trapped in the Negative Zone so they have grown close. the best way to think of their relationship is as antagonistic brothers. They care for one another, they would just rather die than admit it.**

**Now for those of you who are reading my Authors Notes, Kurama will not be making much of an appearance in these early chapters, neither will Samehada. This is because Kurama is currently sulking and brooding about not getting his way and will only make an appearance when Naruto begins to start fighting again, which he will do. As for Samehada, she will pop up now and again but not majorly.**

**As for Naruto, he's going to be a bit of non-fighter for most of the early chapters until he starts to become a hero. This is because Naruto has been fighting his entire life and wants to have a period of peace, preferably not having to fight again on his part, but Naruto is a fighter and will eventually fight again so don't worry.**

**Then we get to the timeline of my story. I'll be tsking popular comic bok storylines and the MCU films and try to incorporate them into my story. Most of the films won't have Naruto personally taking part in, but will be mentioned in passing. But teams like the Avengers haven't been formed yet, so Naruto will be part of that founding team. Though eventually he will go out and form his own team.**

**As for the harem, so far I plan of having Naruto paired with:**

**Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) – Who has currently gone through a break up with Reed a month before my "canon" started. So expect Reed to be a bit of a no show when Naruto is around because of his jealousy.**

**Mary Jane Watson – She's a redhead and hot, I also have plans to change her character due to Naruto's influence on her as well as giving her some sort of ability, possibly the Witchblade which is part of its own comic universe, but has also made crossover appearances in both Marvel and DC.**

**Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) – Once again, her character will undergo some changes due to Naruto having an influence on her which will help to build up their relationship. Also I'll probably give her some sort of power boost, but much like MJ that won't be until later on in the story.**

**Jean Grey (Pheonix) – Redhead, I have a thing for redheads if you can't tell. Also I feel like in most of Jeans appearances in comics, she always gets fucked over by both the good and the bad guys. Seriously the marvel comic book authors have made a powerful woman character that they can't seem to pair with any person or join any team for a long period of time without unbalancing it. So I'll be definitely try to sort out that problem.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. If you did, please leave a review and let me know what you thought as constructive criticism is always helpful to make this story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shinobis Creed**

**Chapter 2**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

{Different Language} – Note that if someone speaks in a different language and the person of who's perspective it is doesn't understand what is being said, this will appear.

**"Demon Speech."**

**_'Demon Thought.'_**

"Sentient Blade Speech."

_"Techniques/Spells."_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

_Previously, on A Shinobis Creed:_

_"So you were taken out of your village not only for your protection, but also because you were being trained to be your villages ultimate weapon against your enemies?" Naruto nodded his head and Ben did the same, his face contemplating._

_Naruto sat on his chair looking from both Susan to Ben. He could see that Susan wasn't going to force him to leave, she actually seemed more dead set on keeping him here, which was fine by him. If it meant he got to look at her and be in her presence more often then he would take it. Ben on the other hand, Naruto didn't know what to expect from the walking, talking pile of rocks._

_"Fancy a spar?" Ben finally asked with his face twisting into a challenging smirk and Naruto's face morphed into one also._

_"Sure, big guy." Naruto stood up and followed Ben down to the training room while Susan looked at the two in confusion._

_Eventually she just shook her head and followed after them. _'Boys will be boys I guess.' _She thought exasperatedly. Honestly confused on how they had gotten to this point, but glad they had. She didn't really have the heart to send Naruto back to the Negative Zone, which they would have had to have done if it had been revealed he was a threat. She was glad to see that Ben was at least willing to let him stay._

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Stretching his arms above his head, Naruto studied his opponent closely. His opponent, was a member of the Fantastic Four, The Thing or as he had come to know him as, Ben. He was also, as Naruto had learned, the heavy hitter and the tank of the team and it showed. Even from the short distance that seperated the two, Ben still stood at a height that dwarfed Naruto and the big bulging muscle-shaped rocks that covered his form only displayed his aptitude for strength greatly.

Ben, actually cut quite an intimidating figure and it was no wonder the common criminals that once littered the streets of New York, particularly those in the nearby area of the Baxter Building had migrated to other areas of New York away from the Fantastic Four.

Despite this however, Naruto simply smiled as he continued to prepare for the light sparring match. Sure he may have said his dream was to stop fighting and that's right. He wanted to stop fighting simply for survival and in a kill or be killed situation. Naruto wasn't stupid, Kurama had been right. Fighting was all Naruto ever knew and to try give it up would be impossible even for him.

However, sparring was different.

There was no threat of death. No threat of losing everything you cared about. There was simply a fight to determine who was the better fighter. A fight that was simply done out of want and not need. And that he was fine with.

"You ready, Naruto?" Ben asked as he cracked his fingers, the stone grinding against one another as he did so.

Naruto nodded his head, finishing off the last of his stretches before standing upright. "I ready." He then looked to Susan who was currently watching from the sidelines.

She gave him a nod and then raised one arm into the air. As to ensure that neither fighter began the fight when the other was not prepared, Susan had been roped into being a referee of sorts. She would begin the fight and end it, but her main job here was to simply watch, having grown curious about Naruto's skill set.

Susan had seen some of what he could do, but that was from a distance and therefore, wanted a more up front and personal view. Sp that she would be able to actually see what was happening without squinting to make out the small figures from a distance

"Begin!" She called while swinging her arm down.

Naruto quickly channeled chakra throughout his body, strengthening and improving his muscular system allowing him to hit harder and faster. It was a pretty basic technique that most Shinobi used on a daily basis to gain that extra edge over an opponent. The downside being that it required a constant flow of chakra. For Naruto however, using this technique was easy, the chakra requirements for the technique and Naruto's own chakra reserves meant that he could keep this up indefinitely.

So, with a push off the ground, Naruto launched himself forwards and started the fight off with a straight jab to Ben's solar plexus.

Unlike most people, Ben was not caught off guard by the sudden explosion in speed, he himself having thought fast oponents before, and instead masterfully blocked the punch with his forearm. The force behind it was enough that even Ben could feel a light tap, but it was not even close to being powerful enough to hurt him.

Naruto on the other hand grunted in light pain as his fist collided with stone body of Ben. _'Not one of my brightest ideas.'_ Naruto grumbled as he began dodging Ben's surprisingly fast punches. Each one only just missing Naruto by a hairs breadth._ 'I knew that his body was made of stones, but that felt like punching a reinforced wall made of Chakra Nullifying steel.'_

Chakra Nullifying steel was a very rare type of metal and the direct opposite of Chakra Conducting steel. As one might have guessed, it nullified all chakra that came into contact with it and was almost three times as strong as normal steel.

Very durable and extremely painful to hit, especially considering any chakra reinforcement was nullified upon contact with the metal.

The fight between Naruto and Ben continued at a relatively quick pace. Blow for blow was traded as both opponents displayed a masteful skill of close quarters combat. For Ben, it was quite easy. He was not going at his fastest, nor his strongest. To do so now would be foolish as Naruto himself had not even begun to bring out his full power and he'd like to keep some things secret as to give himself an advantage should the fight progress any further, which it would undoubtedly do so.

But even then, he was still finding himself hard pressed. Naruto was fast, exactly the same speed as him if he was to go all out. But he was also deceptively flexible and agile, his muscular body looked to be built more for strength and durability, but the way his body contorted and moved around each one of his strikes showcased that this was not the case.

Still, despite never having landed a hit on Naruto and having recieved numerous punches and kicks from his opponent, he had no need to worry. Ben's stone-like body was simply to thick and durable for Naruto's weak punches and kicks to actually deal any damage.

As a result, they were at a stalemate.

Separating for a moment, Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the slowly widening smile on Ben's face. "You tough." Naruto said making Ben laugh.

"Yea, that's one of the few positives of having a body made of stones." Ben replied before settling into a boxers stance. "You're not so bad yourself, but you must realise that you're doing more damage to yourself than you are to me."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and raised one hand and presenting the back of it to Ben. Whereas once he had been able to see split skin and even felt some of the blondes fingers break upon hitting his body, all he saw was a hand in perfect shape without any sign of injury.

"A healing factor and a good one too." Ben noted with a growing smile. "This might turn out to be fun after all." He would give Naruto this, a healing factor that allowed one to recover from broken bones like that as quickly as he had was rare. But that didn't mean anything if you couldn't handle the pain.

Naruto himself had not only knowingly broken his hand and injured himself just to test out Ben's durability. But had done so with the knowledge that he could heal from it. That took a level of mental fortitude that most people just didn't have.

_'No wonder this kid was his villages ultimate weapon._' Ben thought as he watched Naruto rush forwards once more. _'He's not even come close to using the powers he displayed against Annihlus' soldiers and I already feel like I'm simply dancing to his tune. He's an absolute monster.'_

That was his final thought before Ben also rushed forwards.

Covering the ground between him and Naruto in two long strides and lashing out with a powerful hook that would have shattered the blonde Shinobis ribcage, if Naruto hadn't slid across the ground, between Ben's legs to appear behind him.

_"Futton: Kairiki Musō (Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength)."_ That was all Ben heard, the name of a technique, spoken in a language Ben didn't understand and then it was followed by pain.

A powerful kick lashed out and struck Ben in his side and not only made Ben feel pain, but actually sent him stumbling.

Still, Ben righted himself quickly and turned to face Naruto only to see his form coated in what looked to be steam. It billowed out of his back and slowly blanketed the area in a small mist that while warm, was not unbearably so.

"Cool technique, but it's going to take more than a little steam to win this match." Ben taunted and Naruto simply smirked before rushing forward.

One thing Ben instantly noticed was that the speed difference from Naruto before and the Naruto now was vastly different. In fact, he barely had time to raise one arm and block the punch from Naruto, even then he was pushed back slightly.

But even as he registered the fact that he felt his arms vibrate from the sheer force behind the punch, Naruto was already lashing out with a kick. It was only with instincts honed from battle against numerous faster individuals that allowed Ben to dodge the kick and even then, felt the warm wind that rushed over him as a result of the force behind it.

_'Whatever that technique is, it definitely increased his strength and speed dramatically.'_ He blocked a few more punches and kicks from the blonde Shinobi, each one sending vibrations throughout his body. "But it's still not enough."

Seeing a short opening, Ben thrust a punch just as Naruto was landing upon the ground from a switch-kick. There was no time, even for Naruto's enhanced speed and agility to dodge and so he had to raise both arms to block the punch.

Throughout the area there was sickening crack as no doubt, one or both of Naruto's arms had broken under the force of the punch sending his arms flopping to his side.

Still, Ben couldn't even capitalise upon Naruto's opening as a powerful kick swung at Ben's head knocking it to one side. By the time he had turned back around Naruto had already landed on his feet and was prepared for an assault.

"That was pretty good." Ben admitted with a smile on his face. "You knew you wouldn't be able to dodge so you sacrificed your arms to land a hit of your own." Slowly, Ben eased himself into a relax position as to show that he was done and Naruto himself also copied his actions.

"Yea." Naruto replied with a smile of his own. "Dodge not possible, take opportunity to turn defence into offence. Arms heal soon anyway." He raised one hand to show that it was already practically healed, except for a few lumps that Ben morbidly watched move back into place until a single arm was fully healed.

"You prioritised the healing of a single arm over the other as to not leave yourself vulnerable." Susan noted as she too moved forwards once she realised the two men had finished their little sparring match. "That's impressive. What are the limits?"

It took Naruto a few minutes to think over before replying. "Limbs cannot be replaced. Organs also." He listed off a few more limitations that Susan listened to and made a mental note of.

"So you can prioritise a single limb over another vastly increasing the speed of your healing factor." Naruto nodded his and Susan's eyes lit up eagerly. "Have you ever gotten ill or suffered from a disease?"

"No disease or illness. But quite common for most Shinobi. Very deadly diseases only effect us."

"So that would mean your people's bodies immune system is vastly superior to ours." She then turned to Ben with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ben, I'll be borrowing Naurto for a while. I want to find out as much as I can about how his people evolved compared to ours."

"No problem." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to Naruto. "It was a good spar, we should do it again sometime blondy." Naruto nodded his head and with a smile left with Susan. As he watched the two go he couldn't help but shake his head. "You're seriously gonna have to book your ideas up Reed, because if you don't I'm afraid Susan might move on completely."

Unlike Reed and Johnny who believed that Susan simply needed time to herself, he knew that was exactly the opposite of what Susan wanted. Sure he hadn't known her as long as Reed and Johnny, but he sure as hell knew more about sorting out relationship problems compared to the two.

Johnny was a playboy and once he broke up with a girl or she broke up with him, that was it. He'd spend a while doing one night stands before moving onto the next girlfriend. Reed on the other hand was very limited in the relationship department, always focused on his next invention. And like most of his girlfriends, Susan had wanted Reed to put her above that every once in a while.

Still, it was up to Reed to sort it out. He'd been telling him this for a while and Reed still hadn't done anything so it was his problem now.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto that afternoon, laid back comfortably upon his bed and stared up at the ceiling in thought. Samehada was laid on the ground, comfortably enjoying the feeling of the carpet upon her scales.

"So what are you going to do then, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and slowly sat up on his bed. "You can't stay here all the time and as much as I like these people, we can't rely on them constantly."

_'I know.' _Leaning over, Naruto grabbed the remote to the TV in his room and switched it on, it was safe to say he was fascinated by the technology this world had to offer. Especially this invention, it was a very interesting and he enjoyed some of the shows it had to offer. Johnny himself having given Naruto a crash course on what shows are good and are not.

"So what then?"

_'No idea just yet.' _Naruto replied calmly. _'I'll think about taking up Susan's offer on going to a school. She raised a few good points on the pros of going to a school. Plus, I never got to experience the Academy and from what Susan describes, the social aspect of it is similar to my world.' _

"Besides that, what other pros are there. Despite your lack of social skills, you've never had trouble making friends and you can learn all you need about this world with a few nights of study with your shadow clones."

_'There are various intelligence agencies out in the world and while Mutants, Supervillains and other countries are their main priority. They also keep their eye out on other things as well. For example, someone miraculously turning up and getting a job without any proper qualifications of any kind.'_ It wasn't the only reasoning Susan had come up with as to why he should go to a school.

She had pointed out that a vast majority of intelligence agencies wouldn't pay attention to anyone exiting a school unless they were a prodigy or an individual suspected of having powers and needed to be monitored. If he was to keep his head down and simply pass as average then even those more paranoid agencies that like to micromanage every little thing, wouldn't look twice at him even if he had a flimsy background.

And to be honest, Naruto was interested to see what it would like to go to a school. His previous education had been limited to been beating into the ground by his trainers and then once he healed, repeating the process again and again.

However, these High Schools seemed like a place where people not only went to get an education, but socialised with other people. It could be fun and interesting. He had never experienced the social side of an education.

With that in mind, he looked to the tablet resting on his bedside table and picked it up. Switching it on, he slowly scrolled through the numerous schools in New York that Susan had suggested before finally settling on one. It wasn't majorly popular or expensive and was actually a relatively average school.

"Midtown High." He murmured. "It could be fun."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto officially took back everything he thought about High School being fun. It was officially one of the single most boring things he had ever done in his life. It had taken him a total of two weeks to finally decide on actually entering a High School and that was only because Samehada and Susan wanted him to socialise with people other than them and the Fantastic Four, minus Reed who didn't seem to be very fond of him.

Or like him in general come to think of it.

Even then he didn't understand, sure he had thought it might be fun, but he hadn't actually put any serious thought into it. Simply more of a backup plan as he was more than content to enjoy his newfound freedom to relax and recover from years of war.

Not to mention that Johnny and he had gone out on numerous occasions and had 'socialised' with many of the people in New York, especially the women. Apparently, the women found Naruto to be quite attractive which was strange. In his old world Naruto had been relatively average in terms of looks. Then again, Shinobi and Kunoichi according to Susan had taken some guys theory on Natural Selection to the extreme.

Yea, apparently Shinobi and what they had gathered, Kunoichi were just naturally more attractive than most ordinary people of this world as to no doubt have more success in seducing targets. Basically, what was classed as average in his world was above-average in this world. So yes, it was safe to say that he and Johnny combined were a devastating combination when it came to nights out.

Though, Susan didn't seem to like that very much and became more insistent on him going to a school after the first time he accidently came back with two brunettes. It was then he learned about a phrase in this world, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

Still, he had finally caved into both Samehada and Susan constant nagging on the subject and as of yesterday, was officially a student at Midtown High School. And it was as Naruto had come to learn, extremely boring.

It was just too, normal for Naruto.

The teachers were not pushy or relatively good at keeping order in the class and it was not uncommon for the lessons to be entirely spent with the teachers dealing out punishment to students that misbehaved and so the learning experience was made even slower.

To be honest, he didn't understand how making them spend an hour in detention was in any way going to solve the behavioural problems of many students that believed they were too good for a proper education. A far more fitting punishment would be humiliation or even threats targeting something they cared for.

The first would mean that their pride would be damaged and as a result, would be far more cautious and even scared to repeat similar offences in fear of appearing as a laughing stock once again. The second would also be effective in striking fear into the hearts of said misbehaving students and make them once again, less likely to commit similar offences.

However, while in his world those teaching methods had been used against him as to improve, he was far from normal. And from what he had learned about society, such things would be frowned upon and would even be punishable as a crime.

Still, it once again went to show that while his world may have been lacking in technological advancement, their educational standards were far better. Partly due to the teachers being far more strict and even able to carry out a more physical punishment to serve as a reminder for what disruptions in class can result in. That is what he had learned in the short time he had been sent to spy on Kumogakure as a result of them amassing forces along the Eastern coast of Lighting Country.

From what he had learned from one of his sensei, Kakashi, similar things happened in Konoha's academy before the Sandaime became Hokage after the Kyūbi attack and that was only because of the Civilian Council having capitalised on the destabilisation of the power structure.

Then Tsunade became Hokage and thanks to many Civilian Council members being killed in the Sand-Sound Invasion, she was able to regain full control of the village and reinforce old rules that had been abolished by the Council.

"Mr Uzumaki." Turning his gaze from the clouds he had been looking at, Naruto turned to face the teacher who was looking at him in irritation. Many of the other students had also turned to look at him and he squashed his feeling of annoyance at their constant staring.

One thing he also had to point out about why he hated school was the students. All of them complained about their home lives, their parents and even about their boyfriends/girlfriends, yet they lived such peaceful and easy lives. It annoyed him because of how ungrateful they were to be able to live such lives when he had had everything he cared for ripped from him before he could cherish it. Not to mention the fact that they were honestly rude and didn't even attempt to hide their conversations about him.

Honestly, if he heard one more rumour about him being some Yakuza's secret son hidden away from their families enemies he was going to hit someone.

He of course knew about the Yakuza, having grown curious about why people kept thinking he was one and he learned they were a Japanese gang of criminals, or were at one point in time. But seriously, how racist could one be, just because he and Susan had chose to put Japanese as his country of origin due to some of his Asian features and the fact that most of his own language resembled Japanese, didn't mean he was a Yakuza!

"Yes?" Naruto groaned out, his cheek resting lazily upon his fist.

His bright blonde hair, nonchalant look upon life and even his blatant disregard for authority didn't help those rumours of course. Not to mention the fact that Naruto was always dressed in pair of ripped jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt fuelled the rumours that he was a thug.

But Naruto did those for a reason.

Life here was easy and for someone like him, not very threatening. The various heroes and agencies out there ensured that most of the little people could go their entire lives without getting caught in the middle of a fight between super-powered individuals and only hear about it. And so, he had no reason to fear or walk around expecting a fight constantly.

As for his disregard for authority. Naruto was of the mind that respect was earned, not given. He had treated his teacher with respect at first, teaching the next generation had been something Naruto had always admired – especially with his old teachers being very powerful men and women. However, this teacher just like the rest spent more time focusing on the misbehaving students and getting riled up by them, that he rarely spent time teaching.

As for his appearance. Well, Naruto wasn't the most fashionable bloke and so he tended to stick to the basics and more practical clothing. And well it so happens that the rumours based around him hiding his skin from sight was because of the numerous scars he gained from being raised around Yakuza, was partly right. Only partly.

He was not a Yakuza, for the last time!

"T-t-try and pay attention to what I'm telling you from now on." The teacher stuttered out, shifting nervously under the piercing and judging gaze of the new student. He would never admit it, but the new boy, Naruto Uzumaki terrified him. He had always brushed off and ignores the rumours surrounding the blonde as nothing more than children being children, but whenever the blonde gave him that look, he could see why they thought so.

Grunting, Naruto turned back to look out the window in thought. _'Kami I hope this ends soon.'_ Science had never been his strong suit, partly because it had never been included in his studies except for learning how the body works and how to utilise its functions to maximise efficiency.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long because as soon as the teacher began to drone on about how some chemicals reacted in a certain environment, the bell rung. This was followed by the students eagerly packing their bags, and chairs scrapping across the floor.

The teacher himself tried to calm the class down, but no one was listening. Just like Naruto had noticed, he had no idea how to control a class of young teenagers properly.

Exiting out into the main corridor, Naruto move down with his backpack slung over his shoulders and his eyes panning over the many students that littered the corridor. Despite their only being a few minute interval between classes, some students were obviously in no hurry to get to their next class on time.

Many were stood in small cliques and friendship groups and were talking about miscellaneous and boring subjects that had no real relevance to their future. Instead of being focused on improving themselves, many seemed content to simply coast through life.

Another difference between his world and this new one.

In the academy, especially his generation had been pathetically weak as a result of the Civilian Councils meddling in Shinobi affairs. However, that weakness and belief that Shinobi life was quickly destroyed by their Jonin sensei's. If not, then there first encounter with bandits would either kill them or first them to change their outlook. As a result, they would constantly strive to get stronger and stronger as to survive in the harsh world they lived in.

The children of this world had no such problems.

The sound of laughter and jeering quickly caught his attention and as he turned the corner, he came to see a group of jocks picking on a scrawny kid. Considering the fact that many were big guys, it was highly unfair for the little guy that by the looks of things seemed both terrified, confused, and also resigned to his fate.

His eyes then landed on one of the individuals pushing the kid._ 'Flash?' _He knew about this guy of course, he had tried to invite Naruto to join the Football team when the blonde had shown slightly above average physical abilities, nothing superhuman, but just enough to show that his muscled build was not just for show.

Naruto of course had refused, partly because Flash had a poor personality and reminded him of the many villagers that one ostracised and even abused him as a child.

Looking at this kid currently being bullied, Naruto could almost see himself as a young child in his place and the jocks taking the place of the villagers. And well, he couldn't just stand by and do nothing when he too had once wanted nothing more than someone to help him.

"Flash! That's enough." Naruto spoke firmly as he pushed through the slowly gathering crowd and pulled the kid out from their grasp.

"Naruto?" Flash appeared confused for a moment, angry as well, no doubt due to his fun being ruined. However, he quickly put on a friendly smile. "What you doing, man? We were just having some fun, weren't we Parker?" He glared at the kid as if daring him to deny it.

Naruto looked down at the kid in his hands with a raised brow and watched as his eyes flickered around as he tried to think of a way to salvage this. Seeing that, he wasn't going to be able Flash's question, Naruto decided to do it for him.

"Really." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and all attention was drawn back to him. "Because it sure as hell didn't look like you were ' just having fun.' Mind telling me the truth instead of lying out your ass."

Flash's eyes narrowed even further and Naruto withheld the urge to smirk. It was obvious to him and many other people watching from the sidelines that Flash was getting angry, scratch that, downright pissed and many wondered excitedly if a fight was about to break out.

"What's it to you anyway, you Jap?" There was few shape intakes of breath at the racist slur and Naruto smirked.

By the look on Flash's face, he was expecting Naruto to get angry and wasn't expecting Naruto to seem so unbothered by it. "Was that meant to be insulting? Please, try to be more original and use your imagination." Naruto then stopped forward so that he was invading Flash's personal space. "As for why I'm getting involved." Here he stopped looking at Flash, who had stumbled back to out some distance between the two of them, and was looking at his group of goons. "It's because I find that five of you guys picking on one scrawny little kid to be very pathetic."

Stepping back, Naruto put his hands in his pocket and watched in amusement as Flash tried to appear tough despite being clearly intimidated.

"You even think about picking on people smaller than you, people that won't fight back out of fear because it makes you feel tough." Naruto's posture shifted completely and he leaked a small amount of Killing Intent directed entirely at Flash and his goons. "Then I suggest you rethink your course of action as I won't stand for it."

As far as the bystanders were aware, Naruto had never said anything smart nor particularly witty. Hell, the last part of his little speech wasn't even a proper threat more of a warning. Yet, to them Flash and his goons looked like they were facing death itself.

Their faces were pale and had erupted in a cold sweat. Eyes wide and mouths partly opened releasing only an occasional strangled squeak as they stood frozen entirely before the smiling Naruto.

"Now, please leave." Naruto said calmly with an almost friendly smile that only seemed to frighten Flash and his goons even more. For they could see an image of a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes appearing behind Naruto as the Killing Intent he released, doubled. "You're annoying me."

And they ran.

All six of them, Flash included ran down the corridor followed by the sound of mocking laughter as some caught the sight of dark patches upon two of the goons pants from where they pissed themselves out of fear.

As Naruto watched them leave, he then turned to the slowly dispersing crowd and waved them away. Those still curious bystanders did so, reluctantly and then Naruto turned to the kid who was looking down the corridor his bully's had run down in shock.

"You alright?" Naruto asked and the kid looked up at the blonde in shock and awe, before he gave a hesitant smile.

"Eh, y-yea. T-thanks."

"Don't mention it." Naruto stuck one arm out. "Names, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

The kid clasped his hand against Naruto's and shook it. "Peter Parker."

Naruto nodded his head and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Well Peter, it's been fun but I have to get off to maths otherwise miss Bruner's going to be pissed at me." He started walking forwards, just as Peter called out for him.

"Wait!" Naruto turned around just as Peter crashed into him, not having expected the blonde to stop as suddenly as he had. "Eh, w-well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm also in miss Bruner's class. We could go together if you want." Naruto looked down at Peter with a smirk as he saw the nervous fidgeting. No doubt, Peter was very grateful and a little awed by him and wanted to at least be friends, if only for safety from Flash.

"Sure." Peter flashed him a smile once more and the two walked in silence down the corridor, passing a few other students that pointed and whispered at Naruto as he walked by. News seemed to pass by very quickly. "So, that happen often? Flash bothering you that is."

Peter frowned and looked at the floor dejectedly. "Yea, I'm not the only one he does it too, but I'm his most popular choice." Naruto snorted at that and Peter even smiled slightly, despite neither finding it very funny.

"Well, guess I've got my work cut out for me then, huh?"

"What'd you mean?" Peter asked and Naruto gave him one of his signature grins.

"Someone's got to keep you from getting your ass kicked all the time as well as keep Flash's ego in check. Way I see it, it's a win-win for me." Naruto shrugged and Peter frowned at the last part.

"Win-win? What do you mean by that?"

"Eh, it doesn't really matter. Don't worry about it." Naruto waved off Peters question just as the two entered the maths classroom.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

The rest of the day soon passed by for Naruto and he soon found himself walking towards his bike in the parking lot. It was a relatively average bike, not too expensive, nor too cheap either.

Well, according to Johnny anyway.

"A Yamaha YZF-R3, very nice." Just as he had raised his helmet above his head to put it on, he lowered it once more as to turn around and face the owner of the voice. And he was very glad for his poker face, honed after years of bullshitting and lying as to secure his villages security and safety as it let none of his shock appear.

Because the young woman before him was extremely beautiful.

Sure, he had spent a lot of time in Susan's company who was an extremely beautiful woman and had more mature features. The young woman before him however, was equally as beautiful in her own way. Not as mature looking, but equally as alluring with long-flowing red hair, – a definite plus in his books, Mei Terumi had officially put redheads at the top of his good books – a curvaceous figure with a generous bust. Not too big and not too small and she was obviously not afraid to show her figure with the hip hugging jeans and crop top.

"Yes, it's a nice ride." Naruto agreed, as if he hadn't spent s few moments to take in her figure, by the way she was looking at him she didn't mind. "Shame I can't really test out its speed fully with all the speed limits and whatnot."

"I guess that would be a downer." She then stuck out one hand with a smile that Naruto hesitantly took. "Names, Mary Jane Watson, but most call me MJ."

"MJ?" Naruto repeated slowly, before he flashed her one of his own smiles. "Naruto Uzumaki. No shortened version or anything like that." She smiled slightly. "So, what can I do for you, MJ?"

"I just came to say thank you. For what you did for Peter." She clarified and upon seeing Naruto's furrowed brow, gave some more detail. "I moved to Queens only a couple of weeks ago and I'm actually Peter's neighbour. He's a nice guy, friendly if a little shy. Flash tends to not pick on Peter when I'm around, partly because he thinks that I'd date him despite him having only just broken up with his girlfriend, Gwen. But I'm not-"

"-Always around." Naruto finished getting a nod from Mary.

"Yea. So I want to say thank you for what you did, not many people would have done that. It was very…" She took a few moments to decide on what she was exactly trying to say. "Heroic."

"Heroic?" Naruto smirked in a way that conveyed self-deprivation. "That would imply I'm a hero and I'm not a hero. In fact, it'd be insulting to all the heroes out there to call me one."

Mary frowned and looked to try and argue with Naruto, but she took note of his expression and the look in his eyes before deciding to let it go. "Okay, I still think what you did was heroic and very brave, but you can think what you want as well." She shrugged her shoulders before giving Naruto a wave. "Anyway, I need to get off, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Yea, I'll see you later." He waved back before getting on his bike.

**A/N: Another chapter done, not much action in this one, mainly focused on character interaction as well as getting the story moving along. Though two main characters to the story have been introduced, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson.**

**Now I can guarantee that a lot of you wont agree with Naruto going to school and I'm going to try and explain why he is as best as possible so if you reading this then, bare with me. First off, Naruto is in a new world and while he is living among the Fantastic Four, there are still people out there (*cough*Fury*cough*) who won't accept that straight away. So as to avoid attracting attention to himself and float under the radar he enters a school as less questions will be asked about a students background unless they are extraordinary than someone who gets a job with no background at all. Especially considering the fact that most establishments that hire people with no background information are probably monitored by said person.**

**Second of all, Naruto never experienced what the academy was like, he was never put in a classroom environment as a result of his training and upbringing. As a result, this is all a new experience for Naruto, one that he never experienced but always wanted to.**

**If you can't accept this reasoning, then just see this as me introducing Naruto to the likes of Peter and Mary. I don't really care if you disagree or hate what I've done as its my story. If you accept then, thank you.**

**Now currently, the harem stands at:**

**Susan Storm (Not Richards because she's not married to Reed).**

**Mary Jane Watson.**

**Felicia Hardy.**

**Jean Grey.**

**Oromo Munroe? – Not completely sure yet.**

**Jessica Drew? – Not completely sure yet.**

**Jennifer Walters? – Not completely sure yet.**

**Natasha Romanof? – Not completely sure yet.**

**So yea, it's getting bigger. Once again, if you don't like harems then please go elsewhere as this is a harem story and I don't want to read complaints about my choice in pairing.**

**Now for the questions:**

**Radeisth – To be completely honest, I just did it because I wanted to. No real reason just thought that my man, Naruto needs more than one woman in his life. Plus, Naruto's emotional state isn't exactly stable, in fact it's the exact opposite and it's going to take more than one woman to heal that. Seriously, I've made Naruto's background dark as to fit in with my idea of what the Elemental Nations should be. That and his isolation in the Negative Zone and stewing in his guilt has made Naruto very emotionally compromised.**

**Djberneman – Currently the reason Naruto found himself in the Negative Zone and what happened to the other Bijū is a secret that will be revealed as the story progresses. But Naruto did not end up in the Negative Zone by choice.**

**Alex-Flypppy – Originally it was only half, but by the end of Naruto's journey in the Elemental Nations, he had the entirety of Kurama sealed inside of him. Also, yes I'm aware of Naruto no longer suffering from 'Chakra Wear', but continuously using a Negative Sensing Technique in a world filled with Negative emotions means that there is a far greater feedback. As a result, continuously using it is not only taxing, but overbearing for his senses after a while.**

**xSean – For Samehada, I have done it for numerous reasons. Mostly because I feel like the blade suits Naruto's fighting style. He's a warrior that uses brute force to wear down his opponents. Samehada absorbs chakra and lends it to her wielders and also is pretty much a battering tool until it makes contact with a persons skin, in which case it shaves people. But mainly the chakra absorbing and transferring ability gives Naruto that extra edge needed to fight some of the more OP members of the Marvel Universe, by pretty much using Samehada as a battery to recharge from.**

**As for the 'Chakra Wear' I admit I didn't explain this very well. I meant to put that continuous use of the Negative Sensing technique is draining because of the fact that the feedback is so great. It creates a backlash that overwhelms Naruto's senses (only in the Negative Zone however) and also, the greater the feedback the more chakra it requires to sustain it.**

**Then we come to the Annihlus vs Naruto. Now things happened differently in Naruto's world, mainly the fact that Naruto was an Elite Jonin level Shinobi (canon Kakashi level) by age 10, Kage level by 12 and SS-Class by age 15. Now this was all done with only minor control over his Bijū's chakra. Kyūbi Sage Mode Naruto, plus Samehada is capable of fighting both Madara and Sasuke at the same time. Beat them and then go on to fight Kaguya and win through sheer determination, will and also the wide variety of abilities at his disposal. He never unlocked the Truth-Seeking Orbs, he didn't need a power-up from the Sage of Six Paths and that's because he was already powerful enough.**

**Annihlus with the Cosmic Control Rod is pretty much in my books, on par with Kaguya in terms of power. However, in a fight he would win due to having more control and fighting experience. Naruto (my Naruto, not canon) won his fight against Kaguya due to being a smarter fighter, understanding his powers better and how to use them in certain situations as well as simply having more experience. Kaguya was pretty much a child given ultimate power in my books and so didn't know how to properly use her powers. Annihlus does not suffer from this problem.**

**As a result, Naruto was always on the backfoot when it came to those fights and it was due to trickery and Shinobi tricks that allowed Naruto to have a fighting chance against Annihlus. In fact, I have elluded to the fact that Naruto has come close to killing Annihlus on many occassions, but had to withdraw as a results of Annihlus's soldiers swarming upon their location. However, Naruto has escaped just as many life threatening situations through the use of clones.**

**Guest - Don't know what you mean by that, if your talking about the Negative Sensing technique, look at my response to xSean and Alex-Flyppy. If not, can you clarify on where I have no clue so that I can gain better insight.**

**ChaosForceOfKing – Naruto won't be completely neutral like Dr. Strange. Instead, think of him as a hero that gets involved whenever he can, but is also going to kill those he deems unredeemable. But Naruto isn't going to accept the whole hero path straight away, he has a lot of emotional and mental baggage to sort through before fully becoming a hero. However, this will all go one while he is playing the part as a hero.**

**Hope this clears up any questions, if not please ask as I'm more than willing to answer them. If you have any criticism on decisions I make or my writing style please let me know, just don't be an asshole about it as I'll just ignore you even if you raise a good point.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Shinobis Creed**

**Chapter 3**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

{Different Language} – Note that if someone speaks in a different language and the person of who's perspective it is doesn't understand what is being said, this will appear.

**"Demon Speech."**

**_'Demon Thought.'_**

"Sentient Blade Speech."

_"Techniques/Spells."_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

_Previously, on A Shinobis Creed:_

_"I just came to say thank you. For what you did for Peter." She clarified and upon seeing Naruto's furrowed brow, gave some more detail. "I moved to Queens only a couple of weeks ago and I'm actually Peter's neighbour. He's a nice guy, friendly if a little shy. Flash tends to not pick on Peter when I'm around, partly because he thinks that I'd date him despite him having only just broken up with his girlfriend, Gwen. But I'm not-"_

_"-Always around." Naruto finished getting a nod from Mary._

_"Yea. So I want to say thank you for what you did, not many people would have done that. It was very…" She took a few moments to decide on what she was exactly trying to say. "Heroic."_

_"Heroic?" Naruto smirked in a way that conveyed self-deprivation. "That would imply I'm a hero and I'm not a hero. In think, it'd be insulting to all the heroes out there to call me one."_

_Mary frowned and looked to try and argue with Naruto, but she took note of his smirk and the look in his eyes before deciding to let it go. "Okay, I still think what you did was heroic and very brave, but you can think what you want as well." She shrugged her shoulders before giving Naruto a wave. "Anyway, I need to get off, maybe I'll see you around sometime."_

_"Yea, I'll see you later." He waved back before getting on his bike._

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto had never really struggled with getting up on a morning. His training had encouraged him to wake up early, and to even sleep while keeping constant vigilance, just in case an enemy would attack him while his guard was down. This usually involved Kakashi attacking him at random points during the night.

It's safe to say that like the rest of his training, pain had been a key motivator in his improvement. Eventually he got it down, and could safely say that jumping from sleep to wide awake was a very simple task.

In fact, it was something most Shinobi, specifically ANBU had to be very skilled in. The missions they went on requiring all Shinobi being prepared for anything. Whereas Jonin, Chūnin and Genin would have designated watchers at certain intervals at night, this allowed everyone to be fully rested by the next morning. For ANBU it was different. Every Shinobi was required to be prepared for an attack, even if a watcher was designated.

However, much like many things, the people of this world didn't have such problems.

In fact, it was nearing eleven before Johnny finally walked downstairs. His head messy and his eyes still attempting to close, almost looking like he was about to fall asleep standing up. He didn't of course, but the blonde was not exactly aware of his surroundings.

Naruto watched on amused as Johnny stumbled towards the fridge and throughout the kitchen preparing his coffee and other morning essentials that would allow him to fully wake up.

"Have a good night?" Naruto finally asked making Johnny jump, luckily he had placed his steaming cup of coffee down otherwise it would have been all down the second blonde and that would not have been a comfortable situation.

Johnny's head whipped round and locked onto the smirking blonde Shinobi. "Naruto!" He exclaimed, his shock soon turning into annoyance. "Not cool, man."

"Nope." Naruto replied with his grin widening. "But it was funny though." Grumbling, Johnny sat down at the table and looked at the clock. For a few moments he stared at it, before turning to look at Naruto, then back to the clock.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Johnny asked, before he shook his head. "God, I sound like a mature adult."

"I know, you had me worried there for a second."

"Haha, very funny." Johnny replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But seriously, you do know if Susan catches you she's going to go ballistic. You do remember what happened the last time she caught you using clones to go to high school, right?" Both men shuddered slightly as they remembered the huge rant Susan went on when she found out that Naruto and Johnny had gone out during the day while Naruto was meant to go to school. Her anger increased tenfold when she found out about Naruto abusing his ability to create clones as well.

"Haha, yea." Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "I remember, it's why I've been in my room until I was sure Susan was locked away in he lab. She won't come out for another two hours and that's only to get a quick lunch."

"You know my sister well." Johnny nodded his head sagely while internally not sure whether to be happy about that or, nervous. Because as much as he liked Naruto, Susan was still his sister and family always protected family. "She'll still kick your ass if she finds out."

"That's why neither of us are going to tell her." Snorting, Johnny took a sip from his coffee, enjoying the taste of it.

"Whatever." There was silence between the two for a few moments. "So, meet any hot girls?" Naruto looked at Johnny with a raised brow. "What, it's not like I'm going to do anything they're two young and still in high school. Just curious."

It was Naruto who snorted this time, finding Johnny's weak defence humorous. "Whatever you say, but we both know that once they leave high school you wouldn't care less. Man whore."

"Like you're any better." Johnny argued and both shared a smirk, neither meaning anything by it. "But you didn't answer my question."

Sighing, Naruto shook his head at his friends curiosity. "If you're really that desperate, then yes, yes I have met some hot girls." He answered, mainly thinking about one redhead in particular. He had a thing for redheads since the moment he had that first steamy and very pleasurable night with Mei. And the many others that followed.

"Oh, you got any pictures." Nodding his head, Naruto pulled out his phone and went on Mary's social media page, pulling out the latest picture. It was nothing like most girls this age put out, that showed huge amounts of skin and left little to the imagination.

It was just a picture of her and her aunt on holiday in France.

Whistling, Johnny nodded his head in agreement. "Can see what you mean, you made any moves yet." The older blonde asked, curious as to whether Naruto was interested in this redhead more or less than his sister.

"Nah, we met up a few times and she showed me around a little, but nothing major."

"What about that other kid, Peter? You're friends right?"

Naruto nodded his head, putting his phone away. "Yea, I guess we are. A little shy and insecure, but a nice kid." Johnny nodded his head. "I'm trying to sort that out though, he's too much of an easy target for bullies to pick on, so I help when I can. Main thing he needs to do though, is stand up for himself."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Days passed by and Naruto found that the life of normality he once craved was not the life he expected. At first, he had thought that it would simply take time, that after a few weeks of calming down from his life of constant war and battle would eventually lead to him enjoying his normal life.

It had not.

In fact, Naruto found himself growing more and more bored with every passing day. It was only his stubborn nature and the constant spars he had with Ben that stopped him from giving up on a normal life.

So it was for that reason, that he accepted Peters invitation to come to this science event thing he had been invited too. Science wasn't really his thing, he was more focused on how to beating up his enemies and overcoming all their little tricks, than understanding how said tricks worked.

Still, Peter was his friend – he liked to think they were, seen as though besides MJ and the Fantastic Four, Peter was the only person he spent time with – and so he had accepted. And here he was, looking at some particle accelerator machine and listening to a guy explain what it did in a monotone voice.

Most of the science behind it went over his head completely, but by the look on Peter's face, he understood and was fascinated by everything the guy was saying. At least one of them knew what was going on.

"Pete? Peter?" Naruto whispered, trying not to make much noise as people around him listened intently, hanging off every word that was said.

Peter looked at him in confusion. "Yea?"

"Isn't she in our school?" He pointed towards a beautiful blonde girl sat a few seats down from them, holding a notepad as she scribbled down word after word upon it.

Peter looked in the direction Naruto's finger was pointing at and released a squeak that made more than a few people look at him in a mix of confusion and annoyance. Naruto himself couldn't help but smirk as Peter sank into his chair in embarrassment, his face bright red as even the blonde girl he had pointed out looked over in their direction.

He gave her a small wave, which she hesitantly returned and then looked back at Peter with his smile widening. "Seems someone's got a crush."

"Shut up!" He hissed back and Naruto was pleased to note that there was some measure of bite to it. Unlike before, when Naruto first met him, it seems Peter had actually developed some measure of backbone.

The two sat in silence as Naruto watched, out of the corner of his eye as Peter slowly began to relax and get back into the guys speech. _'Peter, do you honestly think I'm going to let this go so easily?'_ In his earlier years, Naruto had a love for playing pranks on Kakashi, the vast majority failed due to Kakashi's Anbu training proving superior to a six year olds childish nature, but he had always tried to prank him at least once a day.

And while his tenure in Anbu and the Fourth Shinobi War had left little time for such childish antics, Naruto wasn't in such an environment anymore.

"So who is she?" Naruto asked again, and Peter gave a light jerk. The blush that had only just receded returning in full force as he looked at Naruto with wide eyes filled with betrayal and shock. "Come on, I'm curious."

"No one." Peter replied quickly, trying desperately to ignore Naruto's growing grin.

"Sure she is." Naruto nodded his head, his tone of voice all but dripping with sarcasm. "That's why you squeaked like a little girl when you saw her. It makes perfect sense." Peter twitched slightly and Naruto continued to stare at Peter until he finally caved in.

"Alright, alright." He repeated, getting Naruto to turn away victoriously. "Her names, Gwen Stacey, you know Flash's ex-girlfriend." Vaguely, Naruto recalled MJ mentioning a girl named Gwen who had broken up with Flash when they had first met, but he had never actually bothered to search for the girl, nor actually knew who she was.

"Not really, no."

Peter looked at the blonde incredulously. "You're serious? No! Wait, don't answer that, of course you are." He shook his head in irritation. "How have you not at least heard of her, especially with all the rumours going around about her and Flash?"

Naruto looked at Peter with a raised brow. "Do you really think I bother to actually listen to what people have to say, especially with all the rumours that went around about me. I just stopped listening to all gossip after a while." When he had first come here, that had been the opposite of what he had done. As a Shinobi, even the most minute detail could prove crucial and so he had made an effort of listening to what everyone had to say that was within his hearing range.

After a while, he realised that he didn't have a need to do so. Unlike in his world, children weren't trained soldiers and were in fact just that, children. The information they had to share was useless in the grand scheme of things and it had eventually become a waste of time and effort on his part to pay attention to every little detail.

"Oh yea, that does make sense." Peter agreed with Naruto's reasoning, but just as he was nodding his head, he felt a sharp prick at the back of his neck. "Ow!" He slapped a hand on the back of his neck to try and catch or trap whatever had hit him, only to pull his hand away to find nothing.

"You alright, Pete?" Naruto asked, and for a small moment Peter actually thought Naruto would attack someone. The look in his eyes was dangerous and his body was tense as if preparing for an attack, even his eyes that searched around the area made it look like he was expecting an attack.

"I'm fine, just felt something prick me in the back of the neck." Peter reassured Naruto, who after a few more tense moments, eventually relaxed back into his seat, much to the relief of those behind Peter who had been on the receiving end of the blondes hard stare.

"You're sure?" Peter nodded his head and the two returned their attentions back to the speech, unaware that Peter was not the only one to get bitten that day or what that meant for both affected parties.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

With a yawn, Naruto entered the kitchen of the Baxter Building clad in his workout clothes, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of shorts. A thin sheen of sweat could be seen reflecting off the lights after a good, long session as he prepped a small snack before he headed to bed.

"You know, I'm always jealous of you're stamina." Naruto turned around with a grin to see, Susan entering into the kitchen dressed in her lab clothes. He would admit, that like most outfits Susan wore, she was beautiful.

"It's one of my many talents."

"Which one, your stamina or your ability to inspire jealousy?" Susan shot back as she crossed the room to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Both." He replied and Susan gave a short laugh before turning to face him.

"You're very modest, has anyone ever told you that?" She asked, moving to join him at the bar he was sat at.

He put on a face of extreme concentration before breaking out into a small grin. "Not really, no." Smiling, Susan shook her head.

"I wonder why?" She replied rhetorically. "It couldn't possibly be because you sing your praises enough, it must be some other reason."

"I know right. I mean come on, I may give myself some praise now and again, but that's only because no one else is doing it." Susan laughed once more, enjoying his sense of humour and the little back and forth they had. "Another all nighter?"

Susan looked down at herself and her clothes before nodding her head. "Yea, I'm close to finally figuring out how your Chakra effects you're body." Susan excitedly said, almost bouncing in her seat at all the possibilities the energy he wielded possessed.

"Like what, because if you wanted to figure out what I could do with chakra, I could have told you a long time ago." He said before taking a moment to think. "Actually, pretty sure I gave you a brief outline when we first met."

Susan rolled her eyes. "You did, but I want to understand how and why chakra allows you to do what you can, not what. Besides, I'm not interested in the manipulation of chakra for elemental uses. More on how chakra improves your body even further."

Naruto looked at her with a raised brow, before with a measure of interest stared at her questioningly. Susan noticed this and cleared her throat as she prepared to speak.

"Well, as you know, your body has evolved differently to ours. You're human in practically every way, evolved in the same way for the most part. However, it was your environment that caused you to change. Like, in our world, humans split into two different species. The Neanderthals and the Homo-Sapiens. You're pretty much Neanderthals. You're faster, stronger, more durable and have greater stamina."

Naruto nodded his head, he didn't have much knowledge on science and the evolution of humans on this world, but he would admit that he was a little curious to know more.

"So in your world, it's pretty much a what if the Neanderthals won scenario. However, there are differences, like your ability to use chakra." She pointed out. "Now this seems to have enriched your cells to even greater heights."

"So you mean our natural physical attributes are increased dramatically?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Susan nodded her head. "Take away chakra and you would still be far stronger and faster than a normal human. Add chakra to the equation, and that disparity only increases and from what you said, you found away to further focus chakra into your cells to increase your strength and speed more so, correct?"

"Yea. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju was well-known as being the physically strongest Shinobi in the world. But the fact, was her technique to gaining such strength was pretty basic, focus chakra to a single point and then just at the moment of contact, release it all in one go. However, it required a lot of fine tuned control to make sure that you didn't overload your body part, a lot of mental control to keep said chakra focused into that point while also fighting and near perfect hand-to-eye coordination to release at the exact point. Release it too early and nothing happened, release too late and you injured yourself." Naruto explained.

"That makes a lot of sense." Susan agreed, it was a simple enough technique and no doubt many had attempted it before her and many more attempted to recreate after her, but it was far harder to put into practise than it seemed.

"As for speed, there was technique called the Shunshin no Jutsu or Body Flicker Technique that relied on pushing chakra into your feet and then releasing it upon the point of contact with the ground or whatever you were pushing off. This was more widely and commonly used by Shinobi, but only a few had weaponised it in proper combat situations. By the time the Fourth Great Shinobi War rolled around, performing these techniques was a must know to even be considered a fully-fledged Shinobi."

"I see." Susan took a moment to think about what that meant and was little terrified. She had grasped that Shinobi were terrifying examples of what a world filled with people in a constant state of war could achieve.

Technology wise, they were barely scratching the surface, but what use did they need for guns or missiles when they were all living weapons. Even in so called 'peace time,' Naruto had said that the Anbu were engaged in a war in the shadows. Out of view or knowledge of normal Shinobi and that the Great Shinobi Wars only came about when one side was losing said Shadow War and covered up with crafted stories that while flimsy were believable.

Believable enough to get those reluctant few, riled up and ready to fight and kill the enemy.

All the time, every passing second of every passing day, Anbu were pushing themselves to their limits and beyond, just to survive. Discovering, mastering, advancing and honing their skills to such a degree that she doubted Earth could come out on top against a war against them.

Hell, she was pretty sure that a combined alliance of just two of the Big Five could conquer most if not all of Earth in a matter of months. In fact, she would go so far as to say that not even Nuclear Bombs could be enough to stop the invasion from being successful, it might slow them down, but defeat them? She wasn't so sure about that.

Shaking her head, Susan got off that train of thought and continued with her explanation. "Anyway, while chakra has helped to enhance your already superior physiology and anatomy, it also helps to keep you in your prime for longer."

She indicated at herself. "For a normal human, their prime starts anywhere after eighteen years old and can last till their thirty-five. However, for a Shinobi it seems that you reach your prime at age sixteen and this lasts for about thirty to forty years for each one of you. But it I hypothesise that after your prime ends, you age far more rapidly than we would."

"So with the positives, comes the negatives."

"Yep."

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion after a few moments of digesting that information. "What about the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was sixty-nine and was still faster and stronger than most other S-Class Shinobi. Not to mention, after the Kyūbi attack Konoha was weakened enough that Kumogakure made an attempt on us. The Raikage and a large force of about a hundred of his elite Shinobi attempted to attack Konoha, only to be beaten back by Sarutobi and a small platoon of Anbu."

Naruto still remembered the story Kakashi told him about that battle, a battle he had been a participant of. While he had led the Anbu platoon to engage Kumo's main force. Sarutobi himself fought both B and the Raikage, the former of which was the Jinchūriki of the Hachibi.

"Well you see," Susan took a few moments to think over that and by the look on her face, she wasn't quite sure. "I'm not completely sure if this is true. But I believe that your chakra may affect this as well. It's just a theory, but I'll have to look into this."

Naruto nodded his head and stood up. "Just try not to stay up too late, don't want you're pretty face locked away in a lab where I can't see it."

"Shut up and go to bed you idiot." Susan waved him away, while blushing lightly.

Naruto gave her a small wave over his shoulder as he left the room leaving Susan to stare at his back. She didn't really know where this attraction came from, sure she had always found some guys to be physically appealing, but even then, that had not been enough to make her go out of her way to spend time with them.

Even then, Naruto wasn't a scientist so unlike with Reed, they couldn't bond over the joys of science and discovering new things. But at the same, maybe that's why she was attracted to Naruto.

Ever since she had realised her love for science, she had wanted to be in relationship with someone who understood her passion and wouldn't stop her from pursuing it further. Some guys would be put off and even annoyed by how much time she spent in her lab, sure she wasn't in their practically all the time like Reed, but she was still in there for long periods of time.

It was for that reason, she had always thought that being in a relationship with someone like her would work perfectly. She could spend long hours in the lab just like her significant other, yet also share and express their love for one another. With Reed, she thought she had that and for a time that was the case.

But then, over time she realised that it wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted to be with someone who understood or at least accepted her love and passion for science, letting her study and expand her knowledge while at the same time, being there for her. Being there to stop her from getting to absorbed and forgetting about the world outside her lab, being there as to simply provide support when things got tough.

Perhaps, that's where she and Reed failed.

She knew in some dimensions out there – let it not be said that the Fantastic Four had not had confusing yet thrilling adventures, – that she and Reed had a successful and healthy relationship, even having children. But it seems, that this was not one of those possibilities.

Right now however, things were awkward enough between her and Reed. She knew that her feelings for him hadn't entirely disappeared and perhaps they could get back together, but at the same time, it wouldn't happen any time soon. It was just too soon, and that went for also acting on her attraction to Naruto as well.

She wanted Reed to at least attempt to move on before she herself did so because right now, Susan would much rather take a break from him. But at the same time, she didn't want to hurt him and make things more awkward between them by pursuing a relationship with Naruto at the same time.

Oh well, she would come to that bridge if it came to it.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

"What?" Peter asked one lunchtime as he looked to see Naruto staring at him.

"What?" Naruto answered back.

Putting down his utensils, Peter crossed his arms and stared right back at his blonde haired friend. "You've been staring at me all lunchtime, it's bad enough with everyone else doing it, mind explaining why you're doing it?"

"Oh, you know." While Naruto remained perfectly calm, his face almost turning into one of smug amusement, Peters did not.

Instead his eyes narrowed further. "No, I don't."

"Really?" Naruto asked with mock astonishment and Peter nodded his head. "Do you want to tell him MJ, or should I?"

Peter looked to see the beautiful redhead known as Mary Jane Watson, his neighbour walking towards them. He would admit, her short shorts and crop top did little to hide the figure that had stared in one of many teenage fantasies. In fact, she was right up there with his high school fantasies alongside Gwen Stacey. Though, he would never admit that to either of his friends, both already took far too much enjoyment in teasing him about Gwen. God knows what would happen if they learnt about that fact as well.

It was still a shock to him that MJ would willingly sit with him at lunch when her friends would sit on other tables. Though the number of times he could embarrassingly remember the flirting between Naruto and MJ would always serve to remind him very quickly as to why she did so.

"How do you always know where I am without even looking at me?" MJ asked as she sat down next to Naruto, perhaps a little too close than was appropriate between two friends from Peters perspective, but he wasn't oblivious too MJs attraction to his blonde friend.

Still, she asked a question that had been on his mind for a while now. Especially now.

Ever since he had been bitten or whatever it was that day at the speech, he had discovered he had powers. Enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, agility and others. Yet one thing he had discovered on the first day back at school was his ability to react to danger without even knowing.

Flash, as usual attempted to bully Peter at the start of school when Naruto wasn't around. This of course, had failed miserably when Peter had reacted to his attempted push without even knowing what he was doing till after it happened. One minute he was walking down the corridor, the next he was stood to the side watching as Flash stumbled forwards and into the lockers.

"Skill." Naruto cheekily replied, wrapping one arm around MJs shoulder only to be elbowed in the stomach by the redhead.

This of course, resulted in Naruto hunching over and clutching his stomach in pain while MJ rolled her eyes. Yet, Peter found himself wondering if Naruto was even in pain. He had always been physically superior to most people, never showing speed or strength greater than anyone else, but at the same time, he never seemed to be putting his all into anything.

Every sports lesson they had, people would look winded, even Flash and the more athletic individuals. Yet Naruto looked almost bored and disinterested.

Then there was incidents like just now. Incidents where he knew exactly where someone was without even looking in their general direction. It was honestly a little creepy, if not also fascinating at the same time.

It made Peter wonder if Naruto was a mutant of some kind. If so, it could explain a lot of things. His past – something he either avoided or gave vague answers that left you wanting to know more rather than less, - the scars Peter had seen on his arms and his torso on the few occasions he had seen them and also the way he seemed very closed off while hiding behind a mask of friendliness.

Still, if Naruto was a mutant it's not like Peter had any room to judge. He himself had powers now and even if he didn't, he would have never judged the blonde based on that fact alone. That wasn't the type of person he was.

"Sure it was." MJ shot back and then turned to Peter. "As for why Naruto is looking at you, it probably has to do with the fact that you have been embarrassing and out shining Flash at every turn."

Peter winced at that. "Isn't that a good thing?" Okay, so he may have been a little self-indulgent in his use of powers to get some form of payback against Flash for all the years of bullying, but he liked to blame Naruto's influence on him for that. It's not like he was going to go out of his way to get revenge, just respond when Flash did it to him. "You always said, that not rolling over will eventually make them back off."

"I did." Naruto nodded his head and MJ almost rolled her eyes at the sagely nod he did. "I'm just shocked you're actually listening to me and actually succeeding."

"Wait, you didn't think I would actually be able to do it?" Peter asked incredulously.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope." He made extra sure to pop the 'p' when saying that, which actually made MJ roll her eyes this time.

"Then why the hell have you been telling me to fight back all this time if you didn't think I could win?!" Naruto smirked at him, but before he could respond with something that was obviously going to rile Peter up more, MJ intervened.

With one hand covering Naruto's mouth, she gave him a quick glare before looking back at Peter. "What he means to say, is that while he didn't think you would succeed, he still wanted you to try it to gain more confidence to defend yourself, isn't that right?" She turned to Naruto once more who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Unbelievable." Peter agreed with her wholeheartedly.

"Aren't you meant to be my friend?"

Naruto pulled MJs hand from his mouth and looked at Peter with a small smile. "I am, but I'm not going to be able to hold your hand protecting you from every little bit of danger for the rest of your life. There are things in the world far worse than Flash and by learning to stand up for yourself now, where the worst you're going to get is realistically, a punch in the face or two is the best way to get used to that."

"You know, that was actually really comforting until you got to the last part." MJ said while Peter digested what he had been told. "Did you do that on purpose?"

However, MJs question went unanswered. "That still doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Well, I'm not really good at this whole comforting thing. I mean, my plan worked out in the end so everything's good." Naruto shrugged and went back to eating. "Let's just forget about the past and focus on the present."

"Don't you mean the future?" Peter asked.

MJ shook her head. "Obviously by his piss poor planing for the likelihood of you getting beaten up, this idiot doesn't care about what the future holds."

"Exactly." Naruto said in complete agreement.

"Unbelievable." MJ muttered once more, honestly questioning herself as to how she found him attractive.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

The night was chilly and Naruto looked at the numerous students and parents walking out of the school. Each of them wrapped in warm clothing to protect against the biting wind. Winter may have ended a couple of weeks ago, yet the cold didn't seem to want to leave just yet.

Still, Naruto stood outside, leaning against the wall waiting.

After a few moments of watching people walk by, he then turned to look up at the sky and found himself bitterly annoyed by the clouds overhead that shrouded the stars and moon from view.

There were things he did not miss about his old world, however the unobstructed view of the night sky was not one of them. Clouds were common, much like in this world, yet it seems in this world the constant carbon emissions and air pollution had caused the view of the night sky to lose some of its beauty.

He didn't actually know what it was or the reason behind it, but the night sky in his world was far greater than the one in this world.

He remembered sitting down, his ears and others senses fined tuned to pick out for the most minuscule of sounds, while his eyes took in the beauty of the moon and stars. He remembered sitting there, with the woman he loved just embracing one another as they looked at the sky and enjoyed one another's company.

_'How long has it been since I last thought of you?'_ He asked the mental image of a woman, his thoughts slowly turning to the memories of a woman he had tried desperately to forget due to the desperation he felt to join her in the afterlife, to give up. Yet at the same time, it was memories of her that kept him sane in the Negative Zone, that drove him to continue living.

"Naruto!" Looking away from the moon, he turned to see MJ walking towards him, one hand raised to catch his attention as she seperated from a group of her fellow actors.

"MJ." He greeted back, moving forward to meet her, his eyes moving over her form appreciatively as usual. "How you feeling?" He asked and MJ smiled, her eyes alight with happiness and pride, no doubt due to her amazing performance in the school play.

"I'm really good, I was nervous for a long while, but now I'm just happy." She spoke, her speech a little quick which told Naruto that her nerves had not entirely dissipated like she thought. "What'd you think?" As soon as that question left her mouth, Naruto noticed that her nerves increased even more.

Smiling at her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and directed her towards his bike. "Really good, you did amazing." He praised her and took some measure of joy at the blush that appeared on her face. And Naruto wasn't lying either, MJ had a real talent for acting.

Hell, she was better than him and considering the fact that as a Shinobi, he had to be able to blend into the background on infiltration missions, which also included playing the part of someone entirely different, acting was a necessary skill to learn. MJ could outperform most Shinobi in terms of acting however, he would be the first to admit that her skills fell short against a Genjutsu specialist.

Now, those were some seriously underestimated and under appreciated Shinobi. In fact, Naruto would say that he was more terrified of a Genjustu specialist than he was of a monster like Madara.

The latter was pretty predictable, he wanted a good battle and to die in blaze of glory. He would face you with his fists raised and match you blow for blow. A Genjutsu specialist on the other hand, you couldn't predict where they were going to come from, when they were going strike or how. A true master of Genjutsu would make it so that you didn't even know you were dead until the Shinigami appeared to take your soul, or at least that's what the rumours say anyway.

"But you didn't like the play." MJ pointed out and Naruto looked down at her with a sheepish smile.

"Yea, it just seemed a bit contrived and unoriginal." MJ laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "But the leading lady did make the show more enjoyable due to how beautiful she was." Another blush and Naruto was honestly a little surprised at how easy it was to make her blush, especially seen as though it was normally more difficult. Maybe the nerves had got to her more than he thought.

"Flatterer." She muttered, but there was a smile on her face. "But yes, I agree with you on the play. But that's what you get when you put an unimaginative play writer in charge of writing a completely original script."

"Well I think that writer can thank their lucky stars that you're such a good actor because I doubt there are many that can sell some of the many, practically ridiculous lines you had to say." He said while passing her a bike helmet to put on, while he himself sat

MJ laughed once more and put the helmet on her head, having to exert some effort to try and keep her hair from getting in her mouth and eyes while doing so. Then, once it was done she sat down behind him on the bike and wrapped both arms tightly around his midriff.

Naruto smirked slightly as he felt MJ not subtly run her fingers of the muscles of his abdomen. It was not the first time she had got a lift from him, and each time she tried to sneakily cop of feel of his muscles without making it seem that way.

_'She may be a good actor, but she's not good at the whole subtle part.'_ He then felt her body fully press up against his back and her legs squeeze his tightly and he hadn't even revved the bike yet. _'Or maybe she's not trying to be subtle?'_

Despite this, and the fact that if MJ were to move her hands a bit further down she would feel just what effect her body and ministrations were having on his body, Naruto simply smirked wider. One hand revving the bike before taking off. It was a relatively quick ride, only about ten minutes partly due to Naurto's excellent reflexes allowing him to swerve in and out of traffic and also his eye sight letting him know exactly where certain speed cameras and if any police cars where around.

So while his bike was for the vast majority, exceeding the speed limit, he never once got pulled over.

Eventually, though the enjoyable ride would have to come to an end and MJ got up off the bike and took off her helmet, taking a few moments to sort out her. Naruto himself took the helmet off her hands and watched her appreciatively.

"Thanks for the lift and for, sitting through two hours of bad writing." MJ said and Naruto waved off her concerns.

"Don't mention it."

"Still, thank you." She moved forwards and placed a kiss upon his cheeks, close to the corner of his lips. "It means a lot." Flashing him one last smile, MJ turned and left, putting a little extra sway to her hips as she did so.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Naruto shook his head and released a huff of air.

Just as he was about put on his helmet and set off back to the Baxter Building he saw and elderly man exit Peters house, a man he knew to be Peters uncle, Ben. However, what really caught his attention was his tense frame and searching gaze that scoured the nearby neighbourhood.

"Everything okay, Ben?" Naruto asked, having met the man only twice, but having grown to quite like the man's easy-going nature and his obvious love for his wife and nephew.

"Naruto!" Ben exclaimed and put on a shaky smile. "Have you seen Peter by any chance?"

Now that caught Naruto's attention. "No, why? Is everything okay?"

Ben hesitated before shaking his head. "It's probably nothing. We, Peter and I, had a little argument and he stormed out. He's probably walking around Queens just to cool off." The last part was said in such a way that he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto said, knowing that Peter recently had been a little different. He didn't know what happened, but he wasn't oblivious to how Peter seemed to be stronger and faster. Not to mention more aware and confident. And it all happened after that science event he dragged him too. "Do you need any help finding him?"

Ben shook his head. "No, everything's okay, Naruto." He waved Naruto off in a friendly way. "You get off home, I'm sure that your guardians are worried about where you are at this time."

"Sure." Naruto nodded his head, he could see and understand when his help wasn't wanted. It was obvious to him that whatever was going on between Peter and Ben was a family matter and that wasn't any of his business. "Hope you find him soon, Ben. Let me know though, if you need any help."

"Goodnight and thank you, Naruto." Ben said before walking down to the main centre of Queens.

Naruto watched him go with a frown, before pulling out his phone and scrolling through his small list of contacts and pressed on Peters name. It rang for a few moments before going to the answer machine.

He looked back up at in the direction of where he could see Ben's retreating back and after a few moments of consideration, put his helmet back on. As much as he was worried about Peter getting attacked in Queens, he also knew that the chances of that happening were so small it probably wouldn't be worth the effort.

It's not like Peter would run into any danger or anything like that on the one night he chooses to rebel? If it was his world then he would be out there trying to find Peter, but this was a different world.

_'It's probably nothing more than an argument between family, nothing to concern myself with.'_ Yet despite those internal words to himself, Naruto couldn't help but think that maybe he made the wrong choice, in choosing to return back to the Baxter Building.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

He was wrong, so very wrong to have not done anything. Naruto felt almost numb as he looked at the crushed and defeated form of Peter as he walked through the halls with hunched shoulders, ignoring everyone and everything around him.

It had been well within his powers, well within his abilities to find Peter before anything could have happened. But he hadn't, set on letting the Parker family deal with their own problems.

He had been a fool.

This world may be different too his own, but it wasn't any safer or better than his. Humans may have developed differently physically. But mentally, they were the same. There was always those that wanted to prove that they were better than everyone else, to take what wasn't theirs and did that through violence.

Violence that like always, got the innocent caught in the crossfire.

It so happened that while he had the power, he was too content to do nothing and in this instance, an innocent had being caught in the crossfire. An innocent had died.

Due to his lack of action, Peter had lost his uncle.

**A/N: A lot of you may not like me for letting Ben die, but that was done for a reason and that's because his death is a key part of Peters development. And it will also play a key role in Naruto's development because he is starting to realise that the world of Marvel is more dangerous than he expected or realised. Ben's death is going to open his eyes to this and also act as the true starting point of Naruto's adventure in the Marvel world.**

**From this point on, the story really kicks off, but don't expect the main action to start straight away. It's going to build up, but as soon as one of the bigger villains is taken down, the flood gates will open and Naruto will soon find himself bogged down with taking out one major villain after another and sometimes, more than one.**

**Also, in this chapter we saw more development between Naruto, MJ, Peter and Susan as well as the start of Peters character development as Spider-Man and also a 'mysterious' individual who also got bitten. I'm sure that a lot of you can already figure out who it is, but don't expect anything to come of that for a couple of chapters.**

**So currently, the Harem consists of:**

**Susan Storm.**

**Mary Jane Watson.**

**Felicia Hardy.**

**Jean Grey.**

**Ororo Munroe.**

**Jessica Drew.**

**Jennifer Walters.**

**Natasha Romanoff.**

**Betty Braddock?**

**Amora?**

**Emma Frost?**

**Red Sonja?**

**Wanda Maximoff?**

**And it's getting bigger still, but if you all agree to these last four choices, then that will be the last of the harem. So relatively big, but not on the scale of some of the ridiculously sized harems out there.**

**Now, for the questions you people have:**

**Damien Nightfall: Well for the cliché on women being terrifying, yea I am, but that's just because it's a relatable cliché. Because women when angered can be terrifying, but yea I understand what you mean. As for the not showing any inclination to stop bullying, yea he hasn't because Naruto hasn't seen bullying up till that point. He's heard about people being bullied and whatnot, but never being there. Plus, he knows what it's like to be bullied and ostracised so when he saw Peter getting bullied, it reminded him of when he was younger.**

**As for the Naruto being the ultimate killer and whatnot, I get what you mean. However, the information Naruto gives is useless to the Fantastic Four. His world's destroyed, he's the last of his kind and it's not like the Fantastic Four can use that against him. Plus, the information he gave was very vague, Susan admits as much in this chapter. He gave enough to keep them satisfied, but barely said or touched upon anything truly important.**

**Hope that clears up the confusion on the last part.**

**Pibbinator: Love your story Marvels Maelstrom and it was one of the things that gave me the idea to write this story, just want to put that out there. As for Naruto not being Peters protector. Yes, that's what I'm trying to avoid. Naruto right now will be kind of like Kakashi and Peter being Team Seven on the Wave Arc. He will literally throw Peter to the wolves and force him to either sink or swim and just as he's about to sink, intervene.**

**And as for dialogue, thank you for that. To be completely honest, writing dialogue isn't my strongest aspect of writing and I'm trying to improve on it, but it's slow. And I will try to tone down the observations a bit more.**

**Thank you again and hope to see another chapter for Marvels Maelstrom soon.**

**Raltol Lotlar: Susan and Jean will fall for Naruto because of the reasons I explained in Susan's little monologue. Also because (in Jean's case) he helps her with a certain Cosmic being and also gives her a little more confidence in her powers.**

**Eavise: No, it's not 616, but I did make mention to it in this chapter. Actually, they're in a different universe which allows me to create my own timeline without having to follow a strict one because the Marvel universe is confusing as fuck. So this way, I can pick and choose what stories to take and put them in whatever order I want. Also, I have one, Injutsuce: A Path to Hell, but it is more of a what if Naruto was born and raised in Gotham without Chakra. So no, instant OP Naruto and more of one that has to struggle and claw his way to the very top.**

**Tamagat: Yes, Samehada will be able to avoid other energies seen as though there is a certain power source in the Marvel Universe that will be a form of physical energy and another that will be spiritual and seen as Chakra is a mix of the two and Samehada absorbs Chakra… also I'll see what I can do about that former, but no promises on all of them.**

**Bisaster: Because she will eventually be more than just a normal human, I'm going to give her a boost that will not leave her as simple dead weight. But first, I'm developing her character as a normal person so that when this boost happens, it has impact.**

**The wolf god fenrir: which ever one you want, it's up to you. I not overly fussed how you want to envision the characters as it's based on your personal preference.**

**biob1: Thank you very much about the reminder about TVs I completely forgot, but I can't be bothered to change it. As for Shinobi being stronger and faster normally. Yes, I know and I hope the explanation given by Susan helps to clear that up.**

**Radeisth: Thank you for the review and I like many of your suggestions, but I won't use them all. As for Felicia, yes I'm aware she's a selfish person, but to be completely honest, so is Naruto. He, Kurama and Samehada have an agreement to decide on how to live life in this world however the moment Naruto was presented with a chance to live without fighting, he didn't even care what Kurama wanted. He was being selfish, no matter how much he deserved to be so. Plus, my Naruto isn't a good guy either, in fact Felicia is more of a good guy than Naruto is.**

**AnimeA55Kicker: Possibly.**

**Bladewolf101: Emma Frost and Wanda are a possibility, but no for Elektra.**

**Hope this clears up any questions you have, if not please let me know in a review and I will answer them the next time a chapter comes out. Also, I'm bogged down by PMs so if you send me a message on their, I may not be able to get back to you for a while just because I have so many sending me messages. Most are just asking me about other stories and when I'm going to post chapters on their, but I try to reply to them if I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Shinobis Creed**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Before we get onto the story there are a few things I'd like to address, the first is the pacing of Naruto's development. I've got a few a PMs telling me that there confused on where's Naruto lies in terms of power scaling and how I will improve upon that. First I'd like to point out that at his absolute peak (currently), Naruto can go toe to toe with Annihlus when said creature wields the Cosmic Control Rod.**

**Now in terms of power, Annihlus is quite powerful, certainly stronger than a quite few beings in the Marvel universe. However, he is not as powerful as beings like Thanos as we know. I've read reports that some think that Annihlus (plus Cosmic Control Rod) is stronger than Thanos without the Infinity Gauntlet and others say that he isn't. But most reports say that Thanos would win that fight so that's what I'm going with.**

**However, just like to point out that I don't think Thanos (without Infinity Gauntlet) would destroy Annihlus (plus Cosmic Control Rod) like some fans think. I think it would be more of an evenish fight for a while, but eventually Thanos would win overall. If you don't like that, then I'm sorry but to be honest I've been looking and haven't found clear instances in comics that state Thanos would win/lose against Annihlus and to be completely honest, some fans take things completely of perspective and provide no context and sometimes no evidence as to why they think Annihlus or Thanos would win, simply basing it out of who their favourite character is.**

**So what I'm saying is that current Naruto could fight against Thanos, but would ultimately lose.**

**This is where Naruto's development comes into play. As I've already stated, he is a powerful individual capable of contending with some of the powerful characters in Marvel as he is now. So right now, there won't be much development in terms of power from Naruto. He might develop new techniques and abilities, but nothing like a major power boost that allows him to instantly contend with OP characters of Marvel early on. That would ruin the story and make all storylines obsolete.**

**No, most arcs now will develop Naruto as a teacher to people like Peter and also as a leader. And will mainly focus on people like Peter, growing in strength and showing their development in power.**

**However, when the story really kicks off with people like Thanos and Galactus taking centre stage their will be power boosts and whatnot that will give Naruto the necessary power to contend with the likes of them. But that won't happen for a while.**

**I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you don't like this then I'm sorry but this is my story. I want Naruto struggle, maybe not in a battle of strength but in a battle of cunning and wit. Most of the major conflicts you'll see will force Naruto to fight with his mind more than his strength. Some of you may not like this, but for the purpose of giving Naruto an actual challenge early on, that's what's going to happen.**

**Next is the number of people in the Harem, yes I may have got on a little too overzealous in the number of girls in the harem, but to be honest I couldn't care less. It's FanFiction I can do what I want. Will it ruin the story? Some of you think it will. Mostly citing the reason that I can't develop a proper relationship between the characters with so many women involved.**

**However, it's a challenge and I'm going to try to prove you wrong. So if you're willing to stick around and see if I can make a relationship work between Naruto and all those women, then please do so. Now, this doesn't mean I'll make all the women have some lesbian action, no now that would be unrealistic.**

**Some girls will be willing to experiment and even attempt to develop a relationship with other women in Naruto's harem. Others won't and that's what I'm going to go for. Also, not all women will fall for Naruto just because he's strong or good looking or for some alpha male aura shit. No, I'm going to try and make it so that their relationship develops smoothly with maybe a few hitches on the way which is expected.**

**I've already got situations planned out already that introduce the women to Naruto and also help develop their relationship. So I will certainly attempt to make a relationship work, even if it ultimately fails.**

**The third problem people have is also with the harem and how some girls will simply become background characters. But I just want to point out that each person in marvel in this harem has some extensive background including personal problems and dreams they want to achieve. So they will have their own stories and arcs to go through and will be pivotal in the other all story and so they won't blend into the background as just another member of Naruto's harem.**

**Then the final issue, having powerless women (Mary Jane Watson) in the harem. Yes, she is powerless, but if you actually read my A/Ns you would know I have plans in motion to sort out that problem. While she may be powerless currently, that's because right now MJ is a pretty selfish person. She doesn't want to be dedicate her life to put others needs above her own, which is a pretty much common for the vast majority of most teenagers. We're selfish and so that mentality needs to change before I give her powers.**

**Hope this helps to clear up the confusion and answer those unasked questions. Now onto the main story.**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

{Different Language} – Note that if someone speaks in a different language and the person of who's perspective it is doesn't understand what is being said, this will appear.

**"Demon Speech."**

**_'Demon Thought.'_**

"Sentient Blade Speech."

_"Techniques/Spells."_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

_Previously, on A Shinobis Creed:_

_He was wrong, so very wrong to have not done anything. Naruto felt almost numb as he looked at the crushed and defeated form of Peter as he walked through the halls with hunched shoulders, ignoring everyone and everything around him._

_It had been well within his powers, well within his abilities to find Peter before anything could have happened. But he hadn't, set on letting the Parker family deal with their own problems._

_He had been a fool._

_This world may be different too his own, but it wasn't any safer or better than his. Humans may have developed differently physically. But mentally, they were the same. There was always those that wanted to prove that they were better than everyone else, to take what wasn't theirs and did that through violence._

_Violence that like always, got the innocent caught in the crossfire._

_It so happened that while he had the power, he was too content to do nothing and in this instant, a innocent had being caught in the crossfire. An innocent had died._

_Due to his lack of action, Peter had lost his uncle._

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto stared silently, his eyes fixated upon the wooden door that stood between him and entrance to the small, quaint little home of the Parker family. Or what little remained of the family anyway.

Thanks to his lack of action, Peter had lost his uncle and that only added another person to the list of people that his friend had lost. And it all could have been avoided if he had not let his guard down.

It honestly astounded Naruto as to how arrogant he had been.

How many times had he survived a battle against a superior opponent because said person was too arrogant? Far too many times to count and what had he gone and done the moment he thought there was no one capable of beating him? He had gone and acted the same way they had.

He may be one of the most powerful people in terms of power in this world. The vast range of techniques at his disposal and the sheer size of his chakra pool made him a legend among his people. Entire armies ran at the mere mention of his name and should anyone be foolish enough to face him in battle, they were destroyed, mentally and physically. He had been the monster that parents told their children about if they misbehaved and it all served to fuel his infamy.

The people of this world, they didn't know him, or what he was capable of. That made him more dangerous than ever. It made him a greater threat, after all, knowing was half the battle.

Understanding ones enemy, their strengths and their weakness gave you the chance to find a way to beat them. In this world, no one knew his limits and therefore, no one knew how to prepare for him. The people of his world knew everything about him and what he was capable of by the time the Fourth Great Shinobi War started, when the Big Five once again went to war with one another and still, no one could beat him.

And in his mind, that stuck.

If people like the Raikage, the Tsuchikage and many others could not beat him when knowing everything about him. What chance did the people of this world have? It turns out that they had just a good of a chance as those of his world. Physically they may be weaker, but they made up for it in ingenuity.

What happened yesterday, had not been an attack on his person. But it had still hurt him because he knew exactly how Peter felt and what the pain could do to someone. He had seen far too many friends and comrades to that pain to let it take another one.

Knocking on the door, he patiently listened to the sound of someone moving to the door and unlocking it. When it swung open, he was met with a kind smile from May, Peters aunt. However, while the smile may have been kind and welcoming, he could see the grief and sadness that it hide.

"Naruto! Hello, I'm guessing you're here for Peter?" She asked and Naruto nodded his head, giving a small smile of his own.

"Yes, I wanted to speak with him, if that was okay?" May looked hesitant, but nodded her head all the same.

With a smile, she stepped to one side and opened the door wider. "Of course, dear." She said and Naruto entered the house. "Peters upstairs in his room."

"Thank you." He watched as May closed the door and took note of how her hands trembled occasionally. "I-I'm sorry, for your loss." Naruto told her and Mays smile disappeared allowing him to see the true depths of her sadness and it took everything he had not to look away in guilt. _'If only I had done something.'_

Unable to say anything, May simply tried to put on a smile as thanks for Naruto's sentiments and then turned away to the kitchen. Naruto himself, walked up the stairs, only pausing when he heard the light sob originating from the kitchen downstairs.

As soon as that noise reached him, his fists clenched tightly down at his side. He had never been good at comforting people, most simply took it as a sign of him not caring when someone was grieving and he did nothing to help them. But in actual fact, Naruto simply didn't know how to help and so he did what he had been trained to do when facing against something he didn't understand and that was avoid it.

After all, there was nothing more dangerous to a Shinobi than something they didn't understand. If you wanted to live longer, then it was best to avoid such things at all cost.

Kakashi himself trained Naruto in this by placing random objects in the clearing (toys, food, etc.), things that would have attracted the curious mind of a child. And like any child curious about something new, they went to investigate. However, when Naruto touched whatever object was there, it would trigger an explosive tag – weaker and less dangerous, but no less painful - and numerous others traps to be set off.

Safe to say, Naruto quickly learned his lesson.

Stopping outside Peters bedroom, Naruto took a few moments to try and figure out what he could possibly say or do to provide some measure of closure to his friend. And as he stood there, he realised that he didn't know what to say, or do.

_"Honestly Naruto-kun, you really are hopeless when it comes to people aren't you?" A beautiful young woman shrouded in shadow said to Naruto, giggling happily as she took in Naruto's dumbfounded face. There were no obvious tells, except for the slight widening of his eyes and even then, one would not be able to tell the difference between that and his usual expressionless face._

_"I am confused." Naruto replied after a few moments of silence, the only sound being the gentle laughter of the woman at his side. "I did what you instructed and yet, I failed. Why is that?" He turned to the women, who took in Naruto's confused face and gave him a gentle smile._

_Reaching forward, she took hold of his arm and directed him down the busy streets of Konoha. "It's not what you said, but how you said it, Naruto-kun."_

_"I am still confused, please clarify what you mean by that?" He asked and the woman shook her head, squeezing his arm slightly tighter and pulling it closer to her than was strictly necessary._

_"You're too monotone." She told him plainly. "If you're going to ask a girl out, you need to put some genuine emotion into. The emotion you put into it, helps a girl to know that your interested. Otherwise, it just seems like your not serious."_

_"Emotions?" He repeated. "In the field emotions can cause people to make irrational decisions." He dismissed quickly and the woman shook her head._

_Coming to a stop in the street, she made Naruto look at her dead in the eye. "Maybe that's the case on the field, but sometimes emotions can cause people to do things they never thought possible." She took both of his hands in hers and too his fascination, interlocked their fingers together. "If you care for someone, you would do anything to protect them, even sacrifice your own life to save them."_

_"It seems bothersome and an unnecessary risk." He continued to dismiss._

_"Is it?" She pressed._

_"Yes, as the villages weapon against her enemies, emotions must not come into play when making decisions that decide the fate of a few or the many. If I must sacrifice ten lives to save thousands of Konoha civilians and Shinobi, I would do so. From what you describe, emotions and caring for other people would compromise that objective." He explained and the woman's frown deepened, her grip on his hands tightening._

_"Is that how you really feel, do you not care for anyone in this village? Or anyone in general?" She pressed and Naruto did not answer. "What about Kakashi-san? Jirayia-sama? Tsunade-sama? Neko-taichou? Me? Do you not care for us, would it not hurt you to see one of us die?"_

_Naruto did not answer straight away, unable to tear his eyes away from the eyes he stared into. "Emotions are a hindrance to my objective." He repeated sternly and the woman pulled away saddened._

_"I know you don't mean that, Naruto-kun." She said sadly. "You may think yourself a monster, a necessary evil. But you're not, you're more than that. Me, Kakashi, Jiraiya and many others do not see you that way and if you died, we would all be heartbroken. And I think if you lost one of us, you would also feel the same way. You just don't know it yet."_

_Then she turned and left, Naruto himself watching her go with his thoughts focused on her last words to him._

Raising one hand, he knocked on the door and listened to the sound of slow shuffling feet. _'Even now, memories of you still haunt me.'_ He thought mournfully before pushing it out of his mind when the door opened and Peters head peeped out to see who it was.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Peter asked and Naruto gave a small smile, one that was not returned.

"I came here to talk to you." He said calmly and Peters eyes narrowed.

"If you came here to say sorry and offer your sympathies, don't. I don't need nor do I want yours or anyone else's pity." He said sternly and Naruto nodded his head.

"I get that." Naruto responded, happy to at least see that Peter had not shut the door yet. "And to be honest, if you're looking for pity and sympathy or at least, expect me to express it then, you're looking at the wrong guy." Naruto gave a self-depreciating laugh. "I'm the last person who would give you sympathy and pity, when I know what you're going through and how little it helps. It's all well and good to say, 'I'm sorry' but it doesn't change anything. It's just empty words that don't matter in the scheme of things."

Peter looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes and for the first time in his since knowing the blonde he felt angry at the way Naruto believed he knew what it meant to lose someone he loved. What did he know? He was just some transfer student who probably has parents who love him back from wherever the hell he came from!

Just as he opened his mouth to put his mental tirade into words, he took note of Naruto's smile. And it was not his usual cocky and confident smile, nor his teasing and joking one. For the first time since knowing Naruto, he saw a genuine smile, one that expressed great sadness.

Looking back on it now, he could not help but feel so stupid for ever thinking that Naruto had ever truly smiled despite how often he did it. Because comparing those smiles, ones that expressed happiness – happiness he now knew to be false – they were so fake compared to this one before him. It was so real and genuine, yet also filled with an overwhelming sadness and grief that he wondered how he missed it.

"Who?" There was no need for more than that simple word, both of them understanding exactly what he meant.

"Everyone." Once more, no more explanation needed and the two stood in silence, both grasping the true meaning of what Naruto had said for the first time. "I'm not going to tell you that you'll feel better, or you'll get over it. You won't, it will always be there, this hole that once belonged to them forever empty with no one ever able to fill the hole they left behind. But you learn to deal with it and even ignore the pain their absence has left."

"Then what do I do?" Peter asked desperately, all but begging to know how to make the pain go away.

"You fight." Naruto spoke firmly. "You stand up and you keep getting back up no matter how many times you get knocked down. No matter how difficult it gets, you just keep on fighting."

"I-I'm not like you, Naruto." Naruto laughed this time, once more self-depreciating and almost, hopeful at the same time.

Shaking his head, Naruto gave a rueful smile. "I'd fucking hope not." He replied. "I'm not the best person to take inspiration from, I'm a mess. But you're right, you're not like me." Peter dropped his head. "You're better and that's not a lie or an over-exaggeration or even an embellishment. It's the truth, and some day you'll realise that for yourself."

Peter didn't say anything and Naruto took a few moments to study Peter. Just like he had expected, his words had not done much to help, Peters body was still hunched and his head still lowered.

"I'll let you get some rest, I've still got some homework to do."

"Yea." Peter said and as Naruto started walking down the stairs, Peter remembered something he had said. "Earlier, you said that you learned to ignore the pain, is that what you do?"

His mind flashed to the shadowy figure of a woman he could not even bare to name nor visualise in his mind. "No, I do much worse than that, but like I said, I'm not a role model you should look up to. Believe me, I'm not someone you want to be like."

As Naruto left the house, Peter closed the door to his bedroom and looked back at his desk where he saw the gadget he had been working on for the past week, a week of mourning he had been given by the school. Moving forwards, he sat down and pulled out a few more of his notes.

_'I have a lot of work to do, if I want to be able to save Queens.' _His mind recalled Naruto's words._ 'I'll fight back, just like you said Naruto and I'll save as many people as possible. Including you.'_ Naruto was his friend and whatever happened to Naruto, was still affecting him greatly now. That meant it was not an enemy he could beat with his fists, luckily for him there were plenty in Queens just waiting to be introduced to them. And while that was happening, he would find a way to help Naruto get out of the well of depression he was in.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Exiting the Parker household, Naruto walked towards his bike and looked around the quiet neighbourhood. He had always dreamed of having a life in a quiet and peaceful place like this, with her.

His eyes then glanced down at his hands, hands that trembled. "I guess you were right, Kurama." He clenched his fists tightly and felt part of him, a tension he had not even realised was there, unwind and he felt free once more. "This life never was meant for someone like me."

Pulling on his helmet, Naruto revved his engine and took off, straight into the centre of Queens. _'I may not know who killed Ben, but I know that someone in Queens will.'_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

The school bell rang, loudly interrupting whatever the teacher had been trying to say and even after it stopped, the scraping of chairs along the floor, murmuring of students and ruffling of bags made it impossible for him to finish. Not that anyone was even willing to listen to what he was saying, more focused on exiting the classroom as quickly as possible and getting something to eat.

"I blame this." MJ moved beside Naruto and waved one arm at the sleeping Peter, his head resting on his folded arms, completely unaware that the bell had rung. "On you." She pointed at Naruto who looked at her aghast, as if horrified she would even consider him a bad influence.

"Me?" He placed one hand on his chest. "I would never. I can't believe you would even think that I would be such a bad influence on our goodie two shoes friend."

MJ said nothing, simply looking at Naruto with her arms crossed. Naruto himself, stared right back at her, though one could clearly see the smile on his face. A smile that was growing by the minute.

"Stop smiling, you idiot." She reprimanded after unfolding her arms with a sigh of defeat. "You're not fooling anyone." Turning back to Peter, she took a few moments to consider what to do. She knew that recently, Peter falling asleep in class was not a new occurrence. Most, including the teachers brushed it off as him struggling to sleep while still grieving his uncles death and considering the fact that Peter was still top of his class, meant that they were not overly bothered.

However, other students would eventually start to copy Peter, some already were and like always would be scolded by the teacher. Eventually, they would have to draw the line and it was only due to Peter being top of his class and his recent loss, that allowed him to escape most of the time.

"Do you want to wake him, or shall I?" MJ asked only to see Naruto already cracking his fists with an eager smile on his face. "Never mind, I'll do it." She sighed, taking some amusement out of the crestfallen look he gave her.

Moving forward, she took the book from Peters hand and then raised it up. Just as she was about to bring it down, Peter surged to life, gripping her wrist, while simultaneously jumping to his feet, his chair sliding across the floor and colliding with the desk behind it, even moving that one back with the amount of force he used.

"W-what? MJ?" He groggily asked, confusion prevalent in his voice and as he fully awakened he quickly caught a glimpse of the look of shock MJ gave him, but most worrying of all, was the inquisitive look given to him by Naruto.

Shock he could handle, it meant that they were in state of disbelief and he could easily brush it off as both of them being confused. However, that would mean both of his friends were easily convinced. No, both MJ and Naruto were very stubborn and very observant people.

MJ herself was an actress and a very good one at that, in the short time he had known her, she had always being able to tell when he was lying. He could already guess that while she might outwardly accept his answer as him being slightly awake and simply reacted, she would not truly believe him and that meant, her prying and putting him under a lot of scrutiny. Something he could do without.

Then there was Naruto.

He didn't know what the deal with Naruto was, whether he had powers or not. But whatever it was, he was obviously not unused to seeing people doing similar feats. It was a relatively small and harmless thing, sending a chair skidding back and reacting quick enough to catch someone going for a downward strike, he had done it to plenty of thugs when patrolling the streets of Queens at night. However, what was not easily explainable is how he did it while being asleep.

Like always, Peter found his Spidey senses to be both a blessing and a curse.

When fighting crime it was a blessing. Most of the time he didn't even know that someone had snuck up to attack him from behind, until he saw them stabbing the position he used to be in, while dropping to the ground after jumping into the air to avoid their attack. It was an instinctive movement, like someone was controlling him like a puppet and made him do things he was not even consciously aware of.

However, this also made it a curse. Spidey senses only responded to an attack – no matter how small - upon his person and therefore, he once again found him reacting without thought or knowledge of it. And, Naruto whether he had powers or not, was definitely not unused to supernatural feats like most people their age, despite the fact mutants and superheroes were a commn thing.

_'Just my luck.'_ He bemoaned while apologising to MJ. He kept an eye on Naruto out of the corner of his eye though, very aware of Naruto's inquisitive and scrutinising gaze. _'I've barely even started this hero business and already, I'm close to revealing who I am to the one person who could possibly figure out that I'm Spider-Man.'_

"Come on, MJ." Naruto appeared and wrapped one arm around MJs shoulders, bringing her flush against his side. "It was just a happy accident, it's not like Peter has powers." The last part was followed by another stare that told Peter all he needed to know.

_'Shit! He's figured out I have powers.' _He cursed mentally.

"Let's get something to eat and a seat before they're all taken." MJ gave Peter one last look before huffing.

"Fine, lets go." Smiling, Naruto directed MJ out of the room, neither making any attempt to separate from one another.

As they exited through the door, Peter released a sigh of relief. "This is harder than I thought."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Pressing his back tightly up against wall, he kept his eyes closed and tried to even out his breathing, very conscious of the fact that he was panting heavily. Any sudden movement or sound would alert that, that _monster_ and he did not want that.

He flinched upon hearing gunfire and the sound of his comrades fighting against the demon given human form. Yet, here he was, hiding like a coward.

_'This ain't what I signed up for!' _He cried mentally, this meant to be an easy job. Sell drugs to kids, pay off the cops, intimidate and beat up those that tried to resist them and live an easy life. They were too small time for any of the costume wearing freaks to bother about them and they paid a yearly tribute to the bigger crime bosses out there.

More screams sounded and what he had intimately come to know as the sound of metal cutting through flesh sounded.

_'I gotta get out of here.' _He flinched once more when he saw numerous bodies fly through the air and slam into the wall hard enough that their heads cracked open. Which ever one of them had been alive up until this point, were surely dead now as they slid to the floor slowly, leaving a bloody trial on the wall.

"You can come out now." The voice of the monster said, it's footsteps sounding down the corridor, getting louder as he got closer. "There's no point hiding, you've got no one left to protect you and your buddies were less than helpful in my search. I just want to talk, ask a few questions."

He felt a surge of bravery fill him, he was going to die here he knew that, but he would sure as hell avenge his dead buddies and kill the monster."Like hell! DIE!" He roared, stepping out from behind the wall and unloaded what remained of his clip down the corridor. There was no way the monster could escape the storm of lead he unleashed.

Eventually, his clip emptied and he slowly opened his eyes only to see nothing. The corridor was empty, besides the various body parts belonging to his comrades scattered along it.

Then a hand clasped down upon his shoulder. "When you're aiming a gun." He was spun around and slammed against a wall knocking the air out of his lungs. Before he could even take another breath though, a hand grasped his neck in a vice like grip and he was lifted up in the air. "You should open your eyes."

Futilely, he beat against the arm, but no matter what he did, the arm would not budge.

"Now, I'm going to ask you the same question I asked your friends. Who killed, Benjamin Parker?" The monster asked.

His struggle for air ended, when the monsters grip eased off, but just enough to allow him to speak. "I don't know no one by that name." He choked out and the monster hummed, in that moment, he took a good long look at it.

Relatively tall and well-built, blonde hair, and clad in a black body suit with what looked to be some sort of body armour on with a large object on its back wrapped in bandages. But the most terrifying thing was the mask it wore, a mask in the visage of a smiling demon and a pair of cold blue eyes that stared deep into his soul.

_'I'm going to die.'_ He cried mentally.

"Very well, I believe you." The monster said and then it's grip tightened once more. "Tell me, are you aware of anyone who killed or had a hand in the death of the old man that died two weeks ago?"

"No I swear!" He cried out and it hummed once more. "Please, let me go. I don't know anything I swear. Just please, I don't want to die."

"Really?" The monster asked, tilting it's head to one side. "You don't know anything, anything at all?"

"I swear! For fucks sake I don't know anything about the old dude!"

"Well then." He watched the monster raise its other hand, it's fingers clenched in a fist. It opened them sharply revealing sharp claws and he gulped, unashamedly feeling his pants become wet as he pissed himself out of fear. "Then you serve no use to me."

"Wait, wa-"

A quick slash of its hand, then everything went black.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

With a sigh, Naruto flicked what blood was on his hand and allowed the body of the dead thug to drop the ground, his throat slit wide open. "Another wasted night." Naruto sighed, looking around at the carnage he had caused. "Tch, just my luck."

Kicking the dismembered arm of a dead criminal in frustration, Naruto started to walk down the bloody corridor. "You could always ask that new vigilante going around if he knows anything." Samehada helpfully pointed out. "Or at least use me in these fights, I'm feeling left out just resting on your back while you kill the weaklings."

"That's exactly the reason I'm not using you. They're too weak." Naruto pointed out and Samehada wiggled agitatedly on his back. "And besides, I thought you wanted a peaceful life just as much as me."

"For you, maybe. Me, I just wanted a little rest before being used for what I was created for." Samehada huffed. "At least Kisame used me all the time, even against weaklings like the first time we met."

Naruto groaned, vividly remembering the first time he encountered Kisame and Samehada, the two had torn him apart despite having complete control over five tails worth of Kurama's chakra. Say what you want about Kisame, the man (fish?) was a monster and well deserving of his title as a Tailless Bijū.

"Don't remind me." Naruto approached the wall and as easily as walking on ground, began to walk up it in a blatant disregard of gravity. "You two were so difficult to beat, I'm kind of glad Obito betrayed you guys because at least that way I didn't have to deal with you two again."

"And we got to partner up." The sentient sword pointed out and Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "But don't try to flatter me or change the subject, use me next time you fight, I don't care how weak they are. I enjoy a good fight just as much as you."

"Alright, alright. Just shut your whining." Naruto appeased exiting the window through which he had entered in the first place. "Now, what to do, what to do?"

"You could always try to find that new vigilante and ask him if he knows anything, like I said earlier and for the past two weeks."

"Nah, he strikes me as the kind of guy who'd tag along with me even when I telling him not to. That'll just cause problems when he finds out how I deal with criminals." Naruto said and Samehada voiced her agreement with that statement. "Besides, this city's filled with crime and the chances of me running into someone who knows something is bound to happen eventually."

That was on thing that was also shocking about this world, the rate of crime. In his world, crime had been relatively low, most children swept of the streets and put into ninja academies to train them to be soldiers. Therefore, the number of children that slipped through the gaps and found crime was a relatively low percentage. Hell, even bandits who had been the main criminals of his world, had been a relatively small thing. After all, big war bands were wiped out as quickly as they were formed by a small team of Chūnin and maybe a few Jonin.

And trying to perform crime in a Shinobi village was just suicide and as a result, crime was not worth the risk in his world. It was actually more common to deal with enemy spies in a village than it was crime. And more common to run into Nuke-Nin than bandits.

But then again, in this world, things were always a little different and it seems the criminal element was no differently. For one, they were much smarter, they mostly stuck to the shadows, recently that had changed and once again were starting to operate more openly against superheroes after being forced into hiding by said heroes. But still the vast majority kept to the shadows and allowed their cronies to act openly.

Still, didn't change that the criminal element could be quickly solved by simply killing them. Once someone was dead, they couldn't commit crimes again, unless you get reanimated by Edo Tensei or you know someone who has the Rinnegan.

Fun times.

"Speak of the devil, there he is." Naruto voiced out and saw a figure swinging from building to building clad in what looked to be a red and blue onesie? It wasn't very protective, nor appealing to look at, but then again not everyone had scientists and inventors like Susan and Reed to design suits for them.

Though, he would admit, the guy had some serious strength, agility and reflexes to move at such speeds while swinging like he did. Hell, he reckoned he would struggle moving at speeds like that using only rope. He could run faster sure, but he had his feet to control his balance. Out there, in the open air with only a flimsy piece of rope or whatever he was using to swing was definitely very difficult.

"You going to ask him?" Samehada asked.

Naurto shook his head, watching the vigilante swing out of sight after what looked to be a police chase. "Nah, like I said, he seems like the guy that likes to get involved in things he shouldn't." He then looked up at the sky, the clouds were mostly gone so he could clearly see the positioning of the moon. "Susan will be exiting her lab in around twenty minutes and I want to get back before she does."

Samehada went quiet, accepting his words for the truth. Naruto meanwhile, took a running start before pushing off the ground and exerting great amounts of force to leap from the building he was stood on, to the one across from it.

A distance that long jumpers would look at and weep in envy as they saw their best jumps easily tripled in length with what looked to be relative ease. Especially considering he landed silently and continued to run as if he had never jumped in the first place, before repeating the process once more.

If anyone from the street below were to look up, all they would see if a shadowed blur move so quickly that they would be convinced that it was nothing more than their minds playing tricks on them.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

The Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Four, a team of superheroes that had amassed a large number of enemies over the years. Not only that, but with scientists like Reed Richards and Susan Storm, it was home to numerous powerful and extremely dangerous weapons. It was for that reason, that this building was one of the most secure and well-defended in all of America.

Yet for Naruto, who had spent weeks inside the building, familiarising himself with its defences, it was almost child's play to sneak back in. All of the countermeasures and defences put into place to ensure that only those with authorisation were allowed entry and those that without could be swiftly dealt with, were avoided.

For Naruto, the trickiest part was avoiding said countermeasures that logged the entry and leaving of those with authorisation.

Yet, Naruto did so with ease born from years of infiltration and familiarisation with the buildings defences. He moved forwards, quickly avoiding cameras and anything else that could track him before entering his room.

Yet, unlike the past fortnight, Naruto did not find the room empty like he was used to. Instead, he found Susan waiting for him, looking straight at him, though her eyes flickered over his body, taking into account the splatters of blood on his clothes. In the background, he picked up the sound of reporter talking about the recent string of murders which they assumed to be related to criminal gangs taking out the competition.

From the look in Susan's eyes, she knew who was really behind those deaths.

"You caught me." He said simply and Susan raised one eyebrow in shock.

"You're not even going to deny it, deny killing those people." She pointed in the general direction of the TV behind her, neither of the two taking their eyes off the other.

"No." Naruto replied.

Susan sighed and shook her head. "Why? I mean I know about your past, how you've killed people before and fought in a war. But you're not in a war, so why? Why kill them? All you've ever told me is how you want a peaceful life and I believed you. But I find that instead, you've been sneaking out behind our backs, behind my back and killing people."

"Criminals." Naruto cut in before Susan could continue. "I was killing criminals, people that have stolen, killed, raped and abused others for their own gain and would continue to do so. They lost the right to be called people the moment they started."

"That still doesn't tell me why you did it?" Susan pressed firmly.

"Because someone out there has to know who killed, Benjamin Parker." Susan's eyes lit up in understanding, though her frown only deepened even if she did know why he did so.

Susan moved forwards till they were stood directly in front of one another. "And what are you going to do when you find him. Are you going to kill him because they're still people, no matter what you think. Don't you feel remorse?"

"No, I'm going to find out why he did it, then I'm going to kill him." Naruto calmly spoke without a hint of care for what this could mean. "And you're wrong, people who kill, rape, steal, it changes them, warps them until they're no longer a human being, but a monster. As for remorse, no, I don't. I've stained my hands with the blood of too many people that I have become desensitised to the act. I feel, nothing when I take a life, but you already knew that."

Susan hesitated the words he had spoken striking her hard. "What about you? What about Ben? What does that make you both, you've killed people. And yet, you're heroes."

Naruto laughed this time. "Ben may be a hero and a good man, but I'm not. Ben was simply following orders, killing those who held guns in their hands and would hesitate when a so called 'innocent' would point a gun at him before pulling the trigger. Hell I'm not even sure he could kill an innocent. Not purposefully anyway." He explained, his hollow humour making his smile seem lacklustre. "Me though, I'm a monster."

"You're not." Susan argued.

"Believe me, Susan." He stepped forwards making sure that they were seperated only by a hairs breadth and looked down straight into her eyes. "You don't know what I've done. You believe I told you my full story when I first arrived? You think you know everything about me in these past few weeks since I've been here? Believe me when I tell you, Susan, what you think you know barely scratches the surface."

"Then tell me more." Susan said. She was angry, annoyed and disappointed that Naruto had gone out to kill criminals but it was not like she had not taken a life since becoming a hero. Annihlus and the Kree were a fan of sending their soldiers at them in waves, hoping to overwhelm them with sheer numbers. In response, Susan had to use lethal force to save her friends and her brother.

Taking a life was nothing new to her, yet it had never been something she would resort too first, always a last resort. It hurt her to see that her friend would resort to killing first. Yet what hurt most, was the knowledge that Naruto had barely told her anything about his life.

She of course knew he had omitted certain details, but over the course of the weeks they had spent together she had thought that they had shared stories and gotten to know one another. Had she misjudged him?

Naruto shook his head. "No, there are somethings I have done, that you won't ever be able to forgive me for. Some parts of my life, the decisions I've made, the actions I've taken are not something that can easily be forgotten or forgiven."

"Naruto-"

"No." He said firmly and Susan looked at him in shock. "Just leave it."

Susan stood at the spot, staring up at his blue eyes before frowning angrily. "I'm not someone you can just brush away, Naruto. You may think that are world is different to yours and maybe you're right. But at the same time, are worlds aren't that different. People die and commit terrible acts every day, you think I don't know that's a natural part of life."

"Natural?!" Naruto barked out, accompanied with a short laugh. "You think it's natural for someone to arrive at an innocent village and slaughter everyone living there. Every man, woman and child simply to gain a strategic advantage. What's natural about that, Susan?"

Susan had no answer and stood their silently, her head slightly lowering as she tried to understand what Naruto had said. It was not difficult, to understand, but it was difficult to imagine Naruto doing just that. Killing men, women and even children, just to gain a strategic advantage? Who would do such a thing?

"That's exactly my point." Naruto continued, finally breaking the silence that had descended amongst them. "I'm not a hero, nor am I a good guy who killed simply because he was ordered too. I did things men like Ben wouldn't have thought of nor imagined doing because I'm not either of those things. I'm not a good guy nor a hero."

Silence descended amongst them both once more.

A few times Susan tried to speak, her mouth opening to say something only for her to second guess herself. Eventually, Naruto grew tired of waiting for her to speak and walked straight past her into the bathroom, leaving Susan alone to look at the door that had closed behind him.

Sighing, Susan left the room unsure of what to do or to say and so, decided to do nothing.

**A/N: Another chapter done and with it a few things happen. Peter starts his journey as Spider-Man, Naruto accepts he won't be able to live a normal life and tries to find the man who killed Benjamin Parker while leaving a trail of bodies in his wake and Susan starts to realise who Naruto really is and what he has done. This chapter was a little difficult for me to put out as I didn't think it was as good as it could be, but at the same time I didn't know what else to do. I could have let it drag on longer, but I thought that would be too much, especially with the argument between Naruto and Susan being an excellent end point for a chapter.**

**But officially, this is the end of the first Arc in Naruto's journey, an arc I call the Beginning. Imaginative, I know, but that's literally what it is. Naruto's beginning of a new life so that's what it's going to be. Next chapter is the start of the second arc which will go unnamed for now so that it doesn't spoil anything.**

**Now for the Harem:**

**Susan Storm.**

**Mary Jane Watson.**

**Felicia Hardy.**

**Jean Grey.**

**Ororo Munroe.**

**Jessica Drew.**

**Jennifer Walters.**

**Natasha Romanoff.**

**Betty Braddock.**

**Amora.**

**Emma Frost.**

**Red Sonja.**

**Wanda Maximoff.**

**And last but not least, by popular demand – Carol Danvers (Warbird, not MCU version).**

**This is it officially, so no one else is going to be added to the harem and that's final. Don't like, don't read end of discussion. Anyway, we next go onto the reviews:**

**Blaze1992: Preferably reviews as its easier to respond to them as I've got well over a hundred PMs still to get through and with general life problems, work and writing this story, I find that I have very little time or effort to go through PMs. Most of the time once I've got free time I just write parts of the story and so times when I could possibly go through PMs I don't do it in favour of writing.**

**Guest: It's not lazy writing, Naruto is Peters friend yes, but I have plenty of friends that go into town and whatnot and don't follow them discreetly from a distance at all. And recently, we've had a number of knife related incidents and nothing bad has happened to them. Could that change, possibly, but who knows. What I'm saying is, Naruto is Peters friend, not his guardian angel. The chances of Peter getting attacked on this exact night was slim to none. Also, Ben told him that he could deal with it and out of respect, Naruto let him do so and that's because it was a family matter. If my friends don't want to talk about problems they're having with their family I don't push it because if it's something serious I know my friends will tell me. So, Naruto walked away and let Ben deal with it because that's he wanted.**

**As for Ben dying and it being lazy writing just for shock, you're pretty much saying that about the comics as well. They let Ben get killed so does that make it lazy writing, no because it serves to be pivotal role in making Peter take up the mantle of Spider-Man. I'm not going to turn Naruto into an OP hero who saves everyone just because he can. Events like what happened while take place when Naruto's not around, I won't get him involved in every minor conflict just so he can save people all the time. As I explained in this chapter, he's not a hero.**

**It's not lazy writing, it's showing what kind of person Naruto is, and gives Peter a character arc.**

**Mr.R17: Early twenties, but looks no older than seventeen and because of that, Susan convinced him to join a high school thinking he was seventeen. Naruto himself agreed with this because he wanted to experience what it was like to be in a school considering he never joined the academy.**

**Lightningblade49: Naruto will be a teacher, but the kind that will put Peter into situations where he either sinks or swims. Though, if he's about to die he will intervene. But the main teaching style Naruto will go for, is putting Peter in difficult situations that force him to grow on his own and when in serious danger will save his life. Therefore, forcing Peter to go out of his comfort zone.**

**Jonathan Matute: Reed, right now will be a friend of the Fantastic Four, but not of Naruto. To be honest, I'm leaning more towards Reed becoming a villain, one of Naruto's very own Rogues List (I think his names Mastermind in the comics, the evil Reed). Peter will have a single pairing, not a harem and as for Carol, I'm not sure on that account. I might go older, like around the same age as Susan.**

**Hopefully this clears up any questions, if not please let me know in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Shinobis Creed**

**Chapter 5**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

{Different Language} – Note that if someone speaks in a different language and the person of who's perspective it is doesn't understand what is being said, this will appear.

**"Demon Speech."**

**_'Demon Thought.'_**

"Sentient Blade Speech."

_"Techniques/Spells."_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

_Previously, on A Shinobis Creed:_

_"Naruto-"_

_"No." He said firmly and Susan looked at him in shock. "Just leave it."_

_Susan stood at the spot, staring up at his blue eyes before frowning angrily. "I'm not someone you can just brush away, Naruto. You may think that are world is different to yours and maybe you're right. But at the same time, are worlds aren't that different. People die and commit terrible acts every day, you think I don't know that's a natural part of life."_

_"Natural?!" Naruto barked out, accompanied with a short laugh. "You think it's natural for someone to arrive at an innocent village and slaughter everyone living there. Every man, woman and child simply to gain a strategic advantage. What's natural about that, Susan?"_

_Susan had no answer and stood their silently, her head slightly lowering as she tried to understand what Naruto had said. It was not difficult, to understand, but it was difficult to imagine Naruto doing just that. Killing men, women and even children, just to gain a strategic advantage? Who would do such a thing?_

_"That's exactly my point." Naruto continued, finally breaking the silence that had descended amongst them. "I'm not a hero, nor am I a good guy who killed simply because he was ordered too. I did things men like Ben wouldn't have thought of nor imagined doing because I'm not either of those things. I'm not a good guy nor a hero."_

_Silence descended amongst them both once more._

_A few times Susan tried to speak, her mouth opening to say something only for her to second guess herself. Eventually, Naruto grew tired of waiting for her to speak and walked straight past her into the bathroom, leaving Susan alone to look at the door that had closed behind him._

_Sighing, Susan left the room unsure of what to do or to say and so, decided to do nothing._

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Naruto could admit, the nightlife of Queens was certainly something to admire, it held a certain beauty to it that while strange was enjoying to watch. Tall buildings that reached out to the sky, the sight of numerous lights creating a similar sight to that of the stars in the sky, the moonlight shining down upon the city below and the sight and sound of the busy streets all mixed in perfect harmony.

He had grown to enjoy such sounds and sights, it reminded him that there was life here.

By the time his fight against Kaguya had drawn to a close, they had been the only two living beings left in the Elemental Nations. It was just a barren wasteland and he stood victoriously over the beaten Kaguya, yet at the same had been defeated himself. He had lost everything and therefore, victory meant nothing.

Here, there were people he cared for. Johnny, Ben, Peter, Mary and Susan, though considering he and Susan had not talked to one another for the last few days, he was not sure where they stood in that department.

His eyes scanned over the city once more from his position on the highest building, looking for signs of anything of interest. Despite his powers mostly being used for destruction purposes, Naruto had learned a way to enhance his eyesight even further with Chakra to the point he could make out far away objects clearly.

And like most nights, his eyes landed on the figure of the Spider-Man swinging from building to building with an ease that was shocking. Like most nights, Naruto found himself curious, who was Spider-Man? The man under the mask? Unlike most nights however, Naruto found himself more curious than before.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had not had much luck in finding Peters uncles killer or killers. Perhaps it was the fact that Naruto had allowed his professional curiosity to grow too great to the point that he could not stop himself from wanting to know more? Who knows.

All Naruto knew was, that one moment he was stood watching over the city looking for criminals to take his frustrations out upon and the next, he was chasing after Spider-Man.

Despite Spider-Man's great speed and his downright terrifying degree of dexterity, agility, strength and reflexes that would allow him to move at such speeds throughout the city, Naruto quickly caught up. His method of jumping from building to build was just far too energy efficient and effective for Spider-Man's swinging to keep up. Especially seen as though it seems the masked vigilante was not quite used to moving at such speeds. Every now and again, he would let go of the rope a little too early or a little too late and drastically reduce his speed or have to reduce his speed in order to survive the fall as a result.

Still, as he ran alongside Spider-Man, making sure to keep himself far enough away out of sight, Naruto wondered what exactly he was going to do. He was not a vigilante or a hero. He had ensured that no one knew he was behind the killings of the many criminal gangs. Many had tried to blame it on Spider-Man, the fact that the reports of gunfire from where the killings happened were on the opposite side of the city to where Spider-Man had been sighted had quietened those rumours.

Even then, that had not all of them as some were still claiming that Spider-Man was behind the deaths of the criminal gangs and many said that he was no better than the criminals themselves and wanted him put behind bars.

It was one of the reasons why Naruto had kept himself out of the media. Even then, many had started to talk about a second vigilante they called the Wraith that went around killing criminals. He was honestly torn on what he thought about the name they had given to the second mysterious vigilante that referred to him. On one end of the spectrum, he thought it was a cool code name if a little cringy. On the other end, he did not like being called a hero or a vigilante.

He was neither

Naruto did not kill those people to stop them from hurting people. At first, it had been about revenge, a need to find out who had killed Ben and then tying up loose ends, after all, if he had let them live they may go and try to hurt Peter or May in retaliation. Then, after he had started to grow annoyed at the lack of progress he made in finding information, Naruto instead started to take his frustrations out upon them.

It was not heroic what he was doing. Saving people was simply a result of his actions, not the main aim of them. A hero was someone who purposely went to save someone, he did not.

The sound of someone shouting for help caught his attention and he looked down at a small alley to see a woman getting cornered by a group of men. She was a relatively pretty thing, average in terms of overall look and figure, nowhere near on the level of Susan or MJ. But still pretty.

It was not difficult to figure out what the group of five thugs cornering her in the alley were planning to do. Even from this distance he could make out their lecherous expressions and from what he could sense of their emotions, they practically screamed their intentions.

His eyes than panned to Spider-Man to see what he would do and saw that the vigilante had already started swinging down in the direction of the scene.

Moving closer to get a better look at how Spider-Man fought, he positioned himself on the top of the building and watched from above as Spider-Man took out the thugs with ease. It was not due to superior fighting skill, oh no. In fact, from what he was seeing, Spider-Man was far from a skilled fighter, more of a novice. He threw a punch like someone who was still learning to do so.

He talked far too much as well, which while good for distracting your opponents and stalling for time, also left you slightly vulnerable as well. After all, there was always the risk of running into someone who could turn the tables against you in a battle of words just like in any other battles.

But he was winning due to two things.

The first was his superior physiology. Spider-Man, moved quicker and hit harder than anything of the thugs could hope to do. Hell, Naruto had the suspicion that Spider-Man was at least stronger than him when he was not using Chakra to enhance his strength. He would wager they were about equal in terms of speed, but once again, Spider-Man's agility, reflexes and awareness of his surroundings were off the charts.

The second was that Spider-Man was reacting to attacks that came from his blind spot, dodging them with ease and skill that should not be possible without years of experience. The fact that Spider-Man did not even know how to throw a punch properly told Naruto that experience was something Spider-Man did not have.

So that begged the question, how? He could be a mutant that had only recently discovered his powers, but then again he couldn't be sure. Not all powers were a result of the mutant gene. The Fantastic Four and the Hulk were examples of these.

Still, he would admit that Spider-Man had some serious potential, though if he continued to fight this way he would eventually meet his match.

Though that day would not be today it seems as he finished off the last thug and helped the woman out onto the streets where she waited for the police she had called while Spider-Man fought off the thugs to arrive. He even made it seem like he left the scene, while watching over her from above.

A smart move in all honesty.

The police of Queens had made it clear that Spider-Man was a vigilante that needed to be put behind bars. Many heroes were treated that way when they first started out so it was no surprise. Still, Spider-Man did not let that stop him from ensuring the young woman was safe, even if she did not know that he was watching her.

"You know, some people might think you were a stalker, the way you're watching over her from the shadows." His mouth moved before he could stop himself and Spider-Man jumped backwards to put some distance between him and Naruto while landing in a defensive crouch. "Good reflexes."

Spider-Man looked at the man across from him warily, his body coiled in preparation to either run or fight and Naruto approved of that, it showed the vigilante had talent. "Who are you?" Spider-Man asked and for the first time, Naruto had to wonder how young Spider-Man actually was.

His figure was slim and lean, though there was very clear muscle definition starting to form, no doubt due to swinging through the air like he did. Hell, Naruto would have wagered that he was in his early twenties at least, no older than Naruto himself. Yet, his voice, though muffled clearly showed signs of being someone younger.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto channeled some chakra to his nose and started to sniff the air. It was a little technique that he and one of his Inazuka ANBU teammates had worked on as a way to make their team more effective. It was nowhere near as good as an Inazuka's, but it got the job done at least and it was safe to say that he was shocked at the results.

"Hey, mister. I asked who you-"

"Peter." It was but a whisper, no one would have been able to pick it up apart from the two on the rooftop and both heard it clearly. While Naruto was looking at his friend dressed as Spider-Man in shock, Peter meanwhile tensed up even further.

Naruto recognised the signs instantly and prepared himself for a chase.

"Nope, don't know who that is. Bye!" He said before firing off something from his wrists that Naruto moved to avoid. In most circumstances he would have avoided them quite easily, in fact he would have avoided them now if it had not been for one simple fact, they were webs. Not actual webs he was sure of that because he caught a glimpse of them being fired from some sort of device underneath Peters red and blue onesie costume, but they certainly acted like webs.

Right at the end, they unfurled like a net and caught Naruto's foot and wrapped around it before sticking it to the ground. The blonde himself was little shocked at how effective the webs were, but for someone like him, it was very easy to escape from.

A kunai appeared in his hand and with one swing that cut through the air brought it down upon the webs sliced through the webbing with ease. From what he had learned from being around Peter and Susan often was that ropes like what Peters webbing acted as had high tensile force, not shear force. And the two were very different, tensile force was how hard you can pull something before it breaks whereas shear force is how hard you can cut something before it breaks.

With his foot now free, Naruto channeled chakra to the bottom of his feet and took off, easily keeping Peter in his sights and even started to catch up with him when his friend started to use his webs to swing from building to building. In most cases, this would be where Naruto would be unable to keep up, but that was if one did not take into account Naruto's ability to defy gravity by sticking to walls with chakra.

And that's exactly what he did.

With a running jump, Naruto leapt from the building he was on and straight to the next building. It was much larger in size and leaping onto the top of it would be all but impossible for him as he was now, but he did not need to jump on top of the building, only to the side. As soon as he reached the side of the building and started his descent to the ground, Naruto stuck one leg out so it braced against the window and channeled chakra to it and to the shock of anyone watching, began running across the building, parallel to the ground.

Peter himself looked back to see Naruto keeping up with him and looked at him in shock. '_What the hell?! What kind of powers does he have? Is he similar to me?'_ Sticking to buildings like that was not out of Peters realm of ability or understanding. He himself could crawl up the building very quickly, yet running on it, that was completely different though it did get him wondering, could he do the same?

"Look out!" Naruto shouted and Peter turned around to see that he was about to swing straight into a building.

Reacting quickly, he fired a second web from his right hand and pulled himself in that direction while simultaneously letting go of the web he was originally holding onto. Even then, it was a close call as he ran across the windows of the building he nearly crashed into while holding onto the web for support.

Naruto released a sigh of relief at this, but none the less looked at Peters swinging form with narrowed eyes. Despite his friends great skill in swinging like he did, he made little mistakes like this that cost him speed. And it was for that reason, that Naruto was closing the gap, but even then, it was not quickly enough for his liking. He would wager that they'd be at this for a good ten to fifteen minutes before Naruto finally caught up and to be honest, he did not feel like doing that.

Seeing that Peter was about swing over a single storey building and would be a safe enough distance above it that a fall would not severely injure or kill him

With one single motion his eyes locked onto the rope while summoning a kunai from his storage seal tattoo on his arm and flung it straight at the rope. It was a serious of motions that would have taken a novice minutes too achieve, but from many years of practise Naruto made it seem like one seamless motion.

The kunai whistled through the air and as Peter swung at his lowest point, his feet a few metres above the building rooftop, the kunai cut through the web.

"Woah!" Peter looked at the cut web in surprise as his body crashed into the rooftop and rolled across it before coming to a stop. "Ow." He groaned out before looking to see the masked individual landing across from him. "What's the big idea, you could have killed me!"

Despite Peter not being able to see it, Naruto's lips twitched upwards slightly. "You wouldn't have, I timed it perfectly so that the fall would have only given you a few minor bruises at worse. Besides, you're Spider-Man, you should be able to take a few knocks like that." Peter said nothing and once again, Naruto watched his eyes flicker around. "There's no use trying to run, I'd just catch up to you again and pull the same trick. Besides, I just want to talk."

"Alright." Despite his words, Peter did not let his guard drop and warily watched the masked figure. "You can start by telling me how you knew who I was."

"That's obvious." Even with the mask on, Peter could tell the guy was finding this amusing. "I recognised your scent."

"My scent?" Peter questioned dubiously. "How do you know what I smell like?"

He tensed up when he saw the masked figure move and watched as he raised one arm up to his face and grasped the mask. Then he pulled it away revealing the face of his best friend. "No way." He gasped out in shock as he stared at Naruto's easygoing smile. "Naruto?"

"Yo." The blonde greeted with a wave of his hand. "Surprising, huh?"

"Yea." Peter whispered out, unable to believe that his best friend had powers. He had suspected, but he did not know if it was true, but that begged the question of what exactly his powers were, how long he had had them and why he was dressed up like a vigilante? "You're trying out this hero stuff too?"

Naruto chuckled. "Not exactly." He then shook his head. "But come on, Peter. Is that all you want to ask?" Peter still looked at Naruto in shock, still trying to process what he was seeing. "Huh, it's not that shocking, is it? I mean, you've been out fighting crime, is it so shocking that I've been doing the same in my own way?"

Shaking his head, Peter allowed his body to finally relax. "I guess not, it's just I haven't heard anything about another vigilante in Queens, except for rumours about that Wraith guy. How long have you been doing this for? Have you just started out and why the hell did you cut my web like that? It wasn't exactly a comfortable landing!" Towards the end, his voice rose in both pitch and volume, the shock of his friends revelation wearing off.

"Wow, way to go at getting your priorities straight." Naruto snarked and Peter mocked laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny." Smirking, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you didn't stop even though I told you I just wanted to talk." Peter looked a little sheepish at that reminder. "Besides, I would still be chasing you for at least another ten minutes and to be honest, that's sound more troublesome than productive. So, I went for the easy option and just cut your preferred way of travelling in half, literally."

"And if you missed and hit me, or cut the web too late or too early and I ended up falling to my death or being badly injured, what then?" Peter asked and Naruto smirked.

It was only a brief instance and yet Peter saw what looked to be some sort of metal object appear in Naruto's hand before he flicked them in his direction. And they moved incredibly fast, the amount of force required to throw them that fast was insane and the suddenness of the movement meant that Peter could not react in time.

Then, he heard the repeated thunk of metal embedding into stone and looked behind him to see the stars embedded deep into the stone. From what his eyes could make out based on where his body was positioned, even if he had reacted in time he would not have escaped unharmed.

There was one above his head height, if he jumped he would have been hit.

There were three on his left at varying heights, head, chest and leg, if he moved in that direction he would have been hit.

Same for the right.

And then there was a final one, embedded around his thigh height and so, if he had tried to duck he would have been hit.

It was only after carefully looking at the bottom one a few more times and conjuring up a mental image of where it must have passed by that his face paled rapidly. "You could have hit my dick, you asshole!" This only served to make Naruto burst out into laughter. '_But why the hell didn't my spider senses react in time for me to dodge? I'm glad they didn't, but they've never not reacted, even when MJ was going to harmlessly hit me over the top of her head to wake me up, they didn't react. So why didn't they now?'_

"I'm sorry, but that's too funny." Naruto said after finally calming down from his laughing fit. "Oh dear, I haven't laughed like that in a while." Wiping a tear from his eye, Naruto studied Peter's face and could see the confusion. "You're wondering as to why you didn't react, aren't you?"

Peter nodded his head silently, still trying to figure it out.

"Well it's actually very simple." This got Peters attention. "You see, your reaction time and reflexes as you know, are insanely refined to the point that even I'm envious of them. But one thing I noticed in school and when I watched you fight those thugs, especially after the incident with MJ is that you only react when someone's about to hit you. Even MJ, despite being your friend was going to hit you over the top of the head with her book to wake you up and you reacted to the threat without even realising." Naruto explained and Peter understood where he was going with this.

"Yea, I've noticed that when I'm awake, my Spidey senses don't react to my friends hitting me like you do when you punch me in the shoulder." The smaller boy shot Naruto a mock glare only to receive a cheeky smile in return. "But when I'm asleep, I react to all threats whether they be from my friends or not."

"Yea, I was going to say that when you're awake you can control the urge to react, but from what you're saying that's not the case and that's not a good thing. You're going to want to be able to deal with that." Naruto prompted getting a confused look from Peter, but he never went into more detail about it. "But still, your 'Spidey senses' didn't react to my Shuriken because they were never going to hit you. I've trained to gain pinpoint accuracy to the point that I can hit one shuriken into another midair to change its direction to strike a target hiding behind cover. So believe me, your dick was safe."

Flushing, Peter coughed uncomfortably and changed the subject away from the possible impalement of his private parts. "So, how long have you been a vigilante for?" He was curious about how Naruto trained, but right now it was not exactly the best place to be having the conversation. It was late and there was a crime about so he would rather save this conversation for another time.

"A week, give or take." Naruto looked at the moon before giving a shrug. "I'll see you around, Spider-Man." With a wave, Naruto turned around and leapt across the buildings, Peter himself watching with wide eyes. He knew that Naruto could move fast, after all his friend had managed to keep up with him as he swung through the buildings. Yet seeing just how fast he was moving was an entirely different matter.

"What a night." He mumbled before chuckling lightly. '_Who'd have thought that Naruto would be a vigilante?'_ Shaking his head in amusement, Peter shot his webs to a nearby building and began to swing through the cities once more. "Then again, the same could be said about me." He spoke out loud. '_Though I wonder, what Naruto's being up to as a vigilante as I haven't heard a thing about anyone else besides me and that Wraith guy. Could Naruto be the Wraith?'_

That thought stuck with Peter for the rest of the night and even as he tried to convince himself that Naruto couldn't be a killer, it was always a nagging sensation at the back of his mind.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

"I'll see you tonight, yea?" MJ asked Naruto who was sat on his bike, the school having come to an end as the pupils left to carry on their lives.

"Who's going?" Naruto asked as he looked at MJ, who scrunched her eyes up as she recalled the list. It was a little party that had been organised by MJ for no reason other than the fact that her auntie was gone for the week and so, wanted to get drunk. Currently she was not at the legal age to go out and did not have a fake ID to sneak into night clubs, so instead she was hosting a party at her house.

"All of my friends, except Peter who didn't want to come and you who still hasn't given me an answer despite me asking all week." The redhead gave Naruto a stern look, not noticing Peter walking towards them.

Naruto himself let his eyes flicker to Peter who gave an awkward, apologetic smile in return as a way of saying sorry for avoiding him practically all day.

MJ noticed Naruto's gaze laying elsewhere and turned to look in the direction he was looking to see Peter walking towards them. "Oh, hey Peter." She greeted with a smile that Peter returned.

"Hey, MJ." Peter moved forward and avoided looking at the smirk given to him by Naruto. "You trying to get Naruto to agree to come to your party tonight?" He asked and MJ nodded her head with a frustrated look in her eyes.

"Yes, but this idiot," she pointed a thumb in Naruto's direction. "Is being purposefully irritating and enigmatic." The blonde gave MJ one of his signature cheek grins before standing up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"MJ, I've told you, something might come up." He told her. "So, don't get your hopes up. I'll turn up if I can, but no promises." MJ gave him a light glare before relenting with a sign.

"Alright, but if you don't come you better make it up to me and I'm being serious this time. I won't forgive you just because you give me one of those apologetic smiles and sappy little speeches." She added to this point by crossing her arms and giving him a stern glare.

"Alright, I promise." Raising both hands up in a sign of surrender, Naruto sat down back on his bike.

MJ then turned to Peter. "You sure you don't want to come, I've extended the invite to a certain blonde." Her voice took a little sing song tune to it and Peter flushed a light pink, which only made both of his friends smiles widen. "You're too easy, Peter." MJ laughed.

"N-no, I'm good." Peter muttered and MJ gave them both a wave before leaving. After a few moments of silence, Peter turned to Naruto and noticed his gaze fixed on MJs posterior. "You didn't hear a word she said, did you?"

Chuckling, Naruto shook his head. "Nope. She's hot when she tries to be all stern and stuff, not that she isn't always hot, but you get the picture." Tearing his gaze away from the sight of MJs swinging hips, he turned to look at Peter and cocked his head to one side. "You gonna avoid me again, or you gonna follow me."

"Follow you where?" Peter asked.

"You'll find out." Pulling on his helmet the blonde shinobi revved his bike, enjoying the sound of the roar it gave as it came to life. "You've got those web shooter things with you, right?"

Peter nodded his head.

"Good, follow behind me and I'll start teaching you how to fight properly." He said and it took Peter a few moments to fully realise what Naruto said.

"W-wait, what?" Peter questioned in shock. He had thought for sure that they would be continuing their conversation from last night, not training. But Naruto did not hear him and instead turned to face Peter with a challenging gleam in his eyes.

"Best keep up Peter, otherwise I'm gonna make sure that your trainings not only gonna be painful, but a little humiliating as well." With one last smirk, Naruto drove out of the school gates while Peter looked at him with mouth agape in shock.

It took him a few seconds to register Naruto's words and he cursed. "Shit!" Quickly, he rummaged through his backpack for his web shooters while also rushing out of school and to a small alleyway. "I really hate you sometimes, Naruto."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

The drive from Midtown High to the Baxter building to many would be a long and arduous journey, especially at this time of day. The main streets would be packed with cars and buses as parents collected children from school to bring them home. So in most cases, this journey could have taken a normal person anywhere from half an hour to an hour to complete.

That was unless your name was Naruto Uzumaki.

A long journey like that, turned into a quick fifteen minute drive and this was all down to Naruto being an extremely skilled driver. Using his motorbikes narrow frame to drive in the middle of the road between stationary cars, expertly timing the lights so that he would already be driving through the green lights as soon as they changed and speeding up to pass through them just as they were changing.

To most, Naruto's skill as a motorcyclist would have left many in awe and even envious as they watched him drive past them easily, while they were stuck in traffic.

But for someone like, Peter who was being very careful as to not reveal himself due to not being dressed in his Spider-Man outfit was instead stuck to running along the tops of most buildings, it was tiring. Occasionally, he would have to use his webs to cover a gap that was too big, but even then, Naruto was constantly getting further and further away.

So he was extremely thankful when Naruto finally pulled into a small back alley near the Baxter Building.

Coming to a stop on the roof of a building overlooking the alleyway he allowed himself to bask in the glory of seeing the home of one of the greatest geniuses alive, Reed Richards. It had been a dream of his to see the inside and this was the closest he had gotten to ever seeing the building.

Unlike before, when his uncle had brought him here as a kid, he was not down in the huge pile of tourists taking photos. Being the home of the Fantastic Four, the Baxter building always had a constant large group of tourists just waiting to catch a glimpse of the famous superhero team.

"Peter! You coming down!" Naruto called and a unwillingly, Peter tore his gaze away from the window he was looking through and jumped down into the alleyway by Naruto's side. "What were you doing?"

"I was just looking in the Baxter building, it's amazing you live so close to it." Peter whispered, still in awe of the technology he had seen there. He could name every single bit of the equipment he had seen and what it was capable of and most of it was so expensive he would never be able to afford it. "Why didn't you tell me you lived near the Baxter building, do you know what some of the equipment they have in those windows are. It's amazing."

Smiling, Naruto shook his head before starting to move his bike towards a dumpster. "Hardly any of it works anymore and most of it is fake. It's all put there to act as bait so that any thief that successfully breaks into the Baxter buildings outer defences will only steal said equipment. It's a trick."

"How do you know that?" Peter asked, confused as to how Naruto could even know that information. "Don't tell me you tried to steal from them?"

Naruto's head whipped round and looked at Peter with wide eyes. "What? No! What made you think that?!" Naruto denied loudly and Peter raised his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, it was an honest question. You told me that the equipments fake and is only there to trick thieves, just got me curious as to how you knew that." Peter explained as Naruto finished pulling his bike up behind the dumpster. "I mean, it's not like you live with them so I just made an educated guess."

Naruto said nothing for a few moments making Peter wonder what he was thinking, before Naruto turned around flashing him a smile that Peter had grown to know all too well. A smile he gave when he was planning to obviously prank him.

"What? What did you do?" Peter started to pat down his body to make sure that the blonde had not planted anything on him. "Seriously, stopping smiling like that and tell me what you did."

"Oh nothing." Naruto sang happily, his smile only growing wider. "It's just what you said that I found very funny."

"Funny? Yeah right, I call bullshit on that. I know you Naruto and I know that smile means you've done something or you've got something plann…ed?" his voice trailed off when he saw Naruto place his hand upon the dumpster only to see the metal change shape to that of a biometric scanner. "No way."

With the smile still on his face, Naruto leaned forward slightly and closed his left eye, leaving his right open just as a small section opened up. A red light scanned over his eye, detailing every inch of it before Naruto pulled away once more once it was done

Then, to Peters shock the floor opened up allowing the dumpster to disappear into it revealing what looked to be a high tech elevator where the wall once was. With that, Naruto pushed his bike into the elevator and turned to face Peter. "You just gonna stand there and gape like an idiot or what?"

Blinking, Peter snapped out of his temporary state of delirium and looked at Naruto in confusion. "Huh, oh yeah." Eyes lighting up with understanding as to what this meant, Peter rushed into the elevator and watched as the wall closed, catching a quick glimpse of the dumpster once more rising up from the floor as well.

Naruto then pressed on a button and Peter felt the floor seamlessly start to move.

It was then, that Peter finally snapped out of his state of bewilderment and quickly punched Naruto in the arm as hard as he could. "Ow." Naruto responded, though Peter could tell from the tone of his voice that it did not hurt at all. "What was that for?"

"For keeping this secret, you asshat." Peter snapped. "Guys like Reed Richard and Tony Stark are my role models. Places like the Baxter building are like Disney Land to me. The advancements in technology and science they hold are, well know one knows what Reed and Susan work on. Sure there's the stuff they publish to the public, but everyone knows that for people like those, it's probably not their main project. And you're telling me that in the entire time I've known you, that you not once mentioned that you lived here?"

"Yea." Naruto replied slowly. "But I had a good reason."

"Ok, like what?" Peter did not let up and turned to look at Naruto with a glare in his eyes.

"Reed and Susan aren't just scientists, they're part of the Fantastic Four." Peter rolled his eyes at that obvious piece of information. "What do you think would happen if the media got a hold of the information that the Fantastic Four had a high school student living with them."

Peter winced at what Naruto was getting at. "They'd make a huge deal and let the whole world know." The blonde nodded his head at Peters words. "And that would mean that all of their enemies would come after you and anyone related to you, just to get to them."

"Exactly, it's why you wear a mask, so that people don't know you're Spider-Man." Naruto continued. "Hell, they built this entire elevator just for that very reason, so people like me and those that the Fantastic Four don't want to be publicly seen with for that very reason could get in and out without being seen by the public."

"Ah, I see." Peter replied dumbly. "Sorry."

Shaking his head, Naruto gave Peter a smile. "It's alright, I get why you're mad, but to be honest I didn't want to risk you revealing this information by accident." Peter nodded his head in understanding, knowing that he probably would have accidentally let it slip at one point due to pure excitement about it. "Besides, you're here now."

"That's true." Peter agreed with a large smile on his face.

Once the elevator came to a stop, Naruto pushed his bike forwards and parked it next to one of Johnny's car before directing Peter upstairs. It took a bit longer than usual, mostly because Peter wanted to stop and study every piece of equipment on their way, but none the less they got there eventually.

"So, like where are the Fantastic Four then?" Peter asked one of the question that had been on his mind since the moment they entered and began their little tour. "Because I haven't seen a single one yet."

Naruto took a few moments to think over that question before answering. "Johnny's probably out, same as Ben. Susan will be in her lab at this time and as for Reed, I don't have a clue. Probably in his lab as well, but I honestly couldn't tell you."

"How come?" Peter questioned curiously.

"Well, let's just say that me and Reed don't exactly get along." Peter gave Naruto a look that told him he would have liked to know more, but instead of pushing, Peter instead chose to accept what Naruto said. "So, here we are." Naruto declared, coming to a stop outside of what looked to be a very high tech gym.

"Okay." Peter responded slowly. "What are we doing here?"

"Here. Is where I will start to train you on how to fight properly." Naruto answered with a smile, once again placing his hand on a biometric scanner that once fully analysed, caused the door to slide open.

"Naruto, I'm not in any proper clothing to actually train." He indicated at his jeans and t-shirt.

"And, I'm pretty sure I heard about a certain Spider-Man making an appearance in time to stop a group of robbers before school started. Come to think of it, you also turned up late to first period." Sighing, Peter pulled out his costume out of his backpack and asked where he could get changed. "Just do it here, not like anyone's going to see you."

With another sigh and little embarrassment, Peter began to do so.

Once changed and ready, Peter walked up to Naruto who looked to be mulling over something. Peter did no have a clue what, but he guessed that it was something to do about his training and did not that thought terrifying him a little. If his theory on Naruto being the Wraith was true then that meant he was going to get his ass handed to him.

Peter was pretty confident in his powers and how they helped him in a fight. It allowed him to take on a number of thugs at a time. But from what he had heard, Wraith was taking on entire gangs. Breaking into their headquarters and killing everyone before disappearing. Compared to himself, Peter had only taken on a fraction of the total amount, preferring to stick to small groups as to limit the risk on himself.

While saving people was something he wanted to do, he could not save people if he was dead. Best to make sure he built up some experience first before going after the bigger fish so to speak.

But it seems, he was going to be getting the crash course soon.

"So, what exactly are you going to teach me?" Peter asked curiously and Naruto turned to look at him with a scrutinising gaze that quickly dissolved into a sinister grin that made a shiver run through Peters spine.

"First," Naruto help up one finger. "I need to know what I'm working with and the best way to do that, is through a fight."

Sighing, Peter let his head drop in defeat, the grin on Naruto's face promised a lot of pain. "Why did I know you were going to say that?" He asked rhetorically.

"Because you know me." Naruto answered with a shrug before directing Peter to a large open space. "After that, depending on whether you can walk or not, I'll teach you a fighting style based on what I think would suit you the best. You won't learn it straight away and it could take months to properly learn and then years to master, but seen as though you're deadset on going out there to fight, I'm just gonna have to beat it into you."

"So does that mean I can expect to get my ass handed to me a lot in the coming weeks?" Peter asked while cursing Naruto's existence mentally, already imaging the pain his body will be in. He did not know why, but Naruto had said his statement with an underlying message that told Peter with absolute certainty that not only was Peter going to lose, but it was also going to be humiliating.

"Weeks? Change that to months if not years." Naruto corrected making Peter choke on air in shock. "I train with Ben and Johnny whenever I get the chance, mostly Ben. But there fighting styles are different which is good, gives me more diversity in my opponents and allows me to keep my skills sharp. You on the other hand, I can already tell will have a different fighting style. Sure you have speed and strength, but your reaction time, senses, flexibility and other agility are not suited to either of their styles."

"Like?" Peter questioned, hoping to delay the coming doom he knew he was going to face.

"Ben's a brawler. He use his immense durability to absorb whatever punishment his opponents give him all in the aim of dealing one crushing blow that defeats his opponent in one blow. This works well against opponents weaker than him. Against opponents of equal or greater strength, Ben uses tactics as well as take downs to bring the fight to the floor." Naruto explained.

"Wouldn't that work against him? I mean if he's fighting someone stronger than him, surely grappling with him wouldn't work." Peter questioned and Naruto smiled, happy to see that while Peter was hesitant to fight him, he was definitely willing to learn.

"In most cases, yes. But it all depends on how you do it." Peter still looked confused and so, Naruto went into further detail. "If they grappled while on their feet, then you are right. Ben would be at the disadvantage and it would be entirely too stupid to grapple with them. But that's only if you haven't learned to use their weight to your advantage, which Ben has learned. So on their feet, Ben while at a disadvantage against someone stronger than him, he can still beat them in a straight up grappling contest by using their own weight against them and to bring them to the ground. No matter how strong you are, fighting on the ground is difficult and requires skill that most don't have. But Ben has learned at least a few things to level the playing field."

"Okay, what about the Human Torch? From the videos all it shows is him flying around and firing blasts of fire from his hands. Is that his style?" Peter was not taking anything away from Johnny due to his rudimentary way of fighting. It was effective, not many could withstand waves of fire on par with the sun and so there was no need to get up close and personal.

Naruto nodded his head. "You're right, that is Johnny's preferred way of fighting and to be completely honest, he is terrifyingly effective at it. The speed he can fly at, the overall destruction his powers give him make fighting in close quarters redundant for him. Is he hopeless, no. But his skills are basic at best, mostly to give him time to get away and put some distance between him and his opponent to allow him to get to his prefered range."

Just as Peter was about to ask something else, Naruto clapped his hands together loudly before rubbing them together.

"Enough talking, Peter." Cracking his neck, Naruto clenched his fists by his side, feeling his blood starting to pump faster around his body. "Let's see what you can do."

Gulping, Peter hesitantly nodded his head before dropping down into a basic stance he had copied off one of the YouTube videos he had watched. Despite his best efforts, his plans to stall had failed eventually failed and by the look in Naruto's eyes, Peter could tell that he was in for a world of pain.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Took me a bit longer than I would have hoped or likes but due to Christmas being a few weeks away I've been doing a lot of shifts at work and so haven't had much free time. And when I have had free time I've just been too tired to actually write anything. So I apologise for that, life has gotten in the way but I have finally got it done. The next chapter will probably be sometime in January, but if I'm lucky I might be able to get another one out in December.**

**But anyway, it's out and I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Not going to lie, the main bulk of this chapter was just the interaction between Naruto and Peter discovering who they are and Peter suspects that Naruto is the mysterious vigilante known as Wraith (not actually going to be his code name, it's just something the media have given they mysterious individual that has gone round killing criminal, someone we know is Naruto). So, that will change so don't worry if you don't like it.**

**Now, onto the questions:**

**Alex-Flyppy: The woman in the flashback isn't Anko or Kurenai, but it is a Konoha Kunoichi. I'm not going to tell you who because her name and her entire existence is key to Naruto's development. Right now, he has a lot of emotional baggage that as he said to Peter is just ignoring. He's not even trying to face it, in the Negative Zone he distracted himself by waging a one man war against Annihlus and now on earth, he spends his time partying and sleeping with various women on nights out with Johnny around New York and as of recently, killing criminals. He's not trying to work through his emotional baggage, but at the same time his newly formed friendships are forcing him to remember those he lost. The women in the flashback and the memories connected to her are the core of Naruto's emotional problems and therefore, her identity will be kept secret for a while.**

**Joe Lawyer: You're right about that and to be completely honest, I didn't think of that and you're right, I may not mention it, but I will probably elude to that being the case later on. Not showing Naruto specifically doing it or writing additional details into the scene, but instead, just dropping hints that Naruto has being stealing the funds left behind. So thank you for that, it's when people point out things like this that really help.**

**And yes, Naruto does know how to create storage seals. Unlike what has become a bit of a Fanfic troupe, Naruto isn't naturally gifted at seals. Instead, Naruto is pretty mediocre more suited to being a frontline fighter. However, Naruto does have more knowledge than most in part due to his father, mother and his late sensei, Jiraiya having passed on their knowledge to him. Though he is nowhere as skilled as them as he has focused most of his time on developing his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.**

**As for Naruto, he hates himself, there's little hints and clues about this without me coming out and putting it in dialogue or exposition that he does. He regrets a lot of things and is sick of fighting. He spars with Ben an Johnny, yes, but he's sick of killing and fighting to defend something. He's not interested in that and while I haven't got round to saying it, Naruto is a little on the reckless, borderline suicide range.**

**Someone jumping in and taking on an entire warehouse filled with fully armed thugs isn't considered a sane move. Sure guys like Daredevil, Spider-Man and other heroes have done it, but if it wasn't for their skill sets and powers, they would died eventually. Naruto isn't interested in securing his safety because a part of him wants to die, even if he's not fully aware of it.**

**Xud10a: No, Naruto doesn't have the Sage of Six Paths mode or the Sun Mark. Naruto is capable of using the full power of Kurama's chakra and combining it with Sage Mode, but he doesn't have the Six Paths or Sun Mark. But even then, without this significant power boost, Naruto through years of hard work and training, has managed to fight Kaguya without said power boost through sheer trickery. However, the reason I say Naruto would lose against Thanos despite this is because Kaguya is pretty unaware of how to properly use her powers from what I inferred and was also, not a warrior. Thanos is, he's a conqueror, a tyrant with years of experience on the battlefield and for this reason, Naruto would lose. Naruto is weaker than Thanos, but he would use his broad range of techniques to trick and lure Thanos into traps, despite the Mad Tyrant being far stronger. Yet, Thanos is also insanely smart and would be able to use this to escape and defeat Naruto if this makes sense.**

**It's not all about brute strength in a battle. Tactics and strategy are just as important and Naruto has shown a skill for that in cannon. This Naruto is equally as tactically gifted, if not more so, yet Thanos isn't a dumb brute who doesn't understand his powers like Kaguya is.**

**SonicMax: Because I wanted to, yea I like MJ and Peter together but I was always more of a Peter and Gwen fan which is what I'm going for.**

**tamagat: Probably, but he won't go full on Iron Man or some shit like that. No, Naruto will probably have little gadgets that can only be used in certain tricky situations that can't be solved with Ninjutsu or his fists.**

**Sandman001: I'm not going to do that, it's a little cringe and cheesy. No, Naruto and Susan's relationship still has a long way to go and to be honest, Naruto's relationships for a while are going to be purely physical, with measures of affection, but not all out love for one another after they have sex. But no, Naruto and Susan won't have sexy in such a way.**

**Blaze1992: No, Naruto won't join anyone like S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers, but will be more like a partner and ally. While the media and whatnot, may consider him a part of this team or that, in actual fact it was more a matter of circumstance. For example, Naurto and the X-Men had the same enemy and ran into each other while hunting he/she/it down and decided to work together to get the problem solved, but once it's all over, they go seperated ways.**

**Probably, I've got a few things in mind, but they may be one off instances. Like the super OP weapons he will probably use to save the day and then seal them away to stop anyone else from using them. But he will probably use little gadgets to help solve a tricky situation that can't be solved with ninjutsu or his fists.**

**He will get involved with the mutant issue, though he probably won't create a third faction. He'll be more of a rogue element that tips the scales of whatever side he joins with.**

**Yes, Blade and Ghost Rider will be a part of the universe, though they won't take centre stage. More like a few scenes here and there over the course of the entire story, never being a part of the main group, but as outliers that have been mentioned in passing.**

**xSean: When I say that MJ will eventually get powers, I mean way in the future when Naruto is going up against guys like Thanos. Right now, Naruto is done adapting to the world and is starting to take on the role as Peters mentor. That means fighting low level thugs and Spider-Mans rogue gallery while also making waves in the sue ornery community. So there will be no overarching villains just yet. Therefore, yes, MJ will be Naruto's Achilles heel of a sort and will result in both going through some character development.**

**As for Naruto being there as a tag-along, think of him doing what Kakashi did to Team 7 in the Wave arc right at the start. The Demon Brothers attacked and Kakashi let himself get 'killed' as to let him see how his team would react and deal with the situation. Naruto will be teaching Peter how to fight, but when out fighting crime, Naruto will not interfere. Mainly he will be watching to see how Peter deals with the situation while making sure no one interferes, then if Peter really needs his help, like peters about to die kind of help, then Naruto will step in to stop things.**

**So yes, in a way he will kind of be a tag-along, but this next arc is about peters development in strength as a hero and Naruto's development as a teacher, which is a role he never had to step into before. He may act all confident in this chapter, but you'll notice that he wants to spar Peter. He doesn't know how to properly teach someone and so, did something he knows best, sparring. What Naruto would have done if he was a teacher, would be to actually teacher Peter a proper style, after all he's already seen Peter fight when he fought against those thugs. Sure he didn't see Peters full strength or speed, but there are easier ways to do that, than through a spar. This excuse of wanting to see what Peter can do is a ruse to cover up Naruto's own lack of knowledge on how to teach someone.**

**Deathjest: If you mean Sasuke's mother, Mikoto then no. She's long since dead by that point.**

**OgFrosty: No, not really. To be honest, I just submit a chapter once I've finished and edited it. I don't have a lot of free time, so it makes it really difficult to have a set schedule.**

**Guest: Yes, because in the Elemental Nations all the people Naruto knew where capable of defending themselves. And in the Marvel Universe, that's also the same. Having people like MJ in the harem is part of Naruto's development as a character. But yes, eventually they will get powers when we get to some of the more ridiculously overpowered villains.**

**Ezeakel: Because I want to show that Naruto's arrival has changed things. Reed and Susan were having a bit of a rough patch like most relationships do and if it wasn't for Naruto's arrival, they would have patched things up, gotten married and had a little reality warping baby known as Franklin. But Naruto's arrival changed that and Reed's jealousy is consuming him, he isn't perfect despite his genius and its that flaw that will result in him becoming a villain. Now, not full on supervillain with no moral, but more of someone who just wants revenge against Naruto and no one else.**

**Reed is the start of Naruto's very own rogues gallery and will be the Green Goblin to Naruto's Spider-Man, if you know what I mean.**

**Hope this clears up any questions you had and if not, please let me know in a review so that I can try and answer them as best as I can. So, once again just to let you know, the next chapter will probably be out sometime in January because Christmas is just around the corner, but it all depends on how much free time I get. Who knows, we may get lucky and get another chapter before Christmas. Either way, have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
